Betrayed (Discontinued)
by Rosevine6761
Summary: When Yellow Diamond arrives on the planet Earth, the Crystal Gems are there to stop her. But she wasn't there for them, no, she was there for Amethyst. And when Amethyst gets filled in on the truth about herself, she leaves Earth for Homeworld. Now what has happened since then? You are about to find out.
1. Betrayed

Betrayed

 **A/N: I was thinking about the episode 'Too Far' when this idea came to mind. Now, I kind of and kind of not have an idea for it. I guess I'll just have to see from there. This is set after the Cluster was defeated.**

 **Here's a little background info.**

 **So, Homeworld finds out that the Cluster had been destroyed. And knowing about the intel on who the Crystal Gems are now, they notice something peculiar. This gets brought up to Yellow Diamond.**

 **Yellow Diamond had experienced something she hadn't for a long time. Pity. Pity for this gem who was forced to listen to her underlings. Pity for this gem who didn't even know how she was supposed to be. Yellow Diamond was going to go to Earth, and help this said Amethyst.**

 **Let the story commence.**

 _My name is Amethyst. I know that. I also know that what was happening right now would be the end. All I can do is recollect the memories that brought me here. What brought me here? Well, this is going to be a long story, so get comfortable._

 _1 Year Ago..._

The Crystal Gems knew who was coming. They knew exactly who was coming. Except for two clueless gems. Me, and Steven. We had no idea who Yellow Diamond was. We weren't even allowed to see the message that she had sent them.

Peridot has been scared ever since she saw the message. That was 1 week ago. Yellow Diamond was due in just a few days.

We've have been training harder than they ever have before. Yellow Diamond was a fiend that Garnet and Pearl had not seen in ages. With the exception of Peridot, it hadn't even been an Earth year since she last saw her.

Peridot knew Yellow Diamond could be nice, but definitely not to her. She failed her mission, and aided the enemy. She was an enemy now as far as Homeworld was concerned. Peridot even took the diamond out of her uniform. No stars though, she wasn't ready for that yet.

Through this whole process of getting ready, I was so confused. Steven was getting the most attention. All the powers Rose had were being tested with him. I didn't even try. I only got in the way. Pearl knew the most about Rose, Garnet had future vision, and Peridot was a good outside, unbiased source for when Steven tested his powers.

I had no idea what to do.

Ever since Peridot called me defective at the Kindergarten, I had been thinking.

I had always wanted to be more. Maybe that's why I shapeshifted so much, experimented so much. To try and fill that gap that could never had been filled. Heh, look at me. In deep thought. Who would've known?

I've also distant from the rest of the gems since then. When I was thinking about it, I came to a conclusion. They had known. The Gems knew. They had never told me. And why not? Why wouldn't they tell me? That was a question that was racing through my mind. Just a simple 'why'.

It was easy to tell that they knew. They must have encountered Amethysts in the war. Going by what Peridot told me, they were definitely fighting in it. Maybe that's why I wanted to experience it so much?

Why didn't they tell me? I don't see any negative effects of doing so. The only thing was another reason to hate myself. That wouldn't affect the other gems though!

Every time I thought about how they didn't tell me, the more conflicted I was. I was angry. No, I was furious that they had denied to tell me something very important about myself. I was also sad. I didn't know exactly why I was sad about it, I just had a heavy feeling in my heart. Like I'd had been lied to.

The Crystal Gems didn't necessarily lie to me did they? They just, neglected to tell me something. That's it.

"Man, every excuse I make is worse and worse." I mumble to myself halfheartedly.

At least I helped in defeating the cluster. Somewhat.

Peridot and Pearl have really been bonding. Ever since the diamonds came off, Peridot has been a lot more accepting of Pearl and Garnet. I didn't even need to be accepted in the first place.

Well, there was one good thing that came from me and the gems distancing. I had more time to think about this.

A few days had gone by too quickly for my taste. Yellow Diamond was due to arrive today or tomorrow. And what do you know, I look outside to see a concerned Garnet and Pearl and a tiny yellow dot in the sky.

Even if I barely knew who Yellow Diamond was, I knew that was her. I didn't even have to see Garnet and Pearl.

I guessed that the yellow dot was the same type of ship that Jasper and Peridot used to come here, except probably yellow.

I really didn't want to face this threat. I just didn't have it in me. But, screw all that, I still have to. I'll just shake it off.

I had to call Connie so she could come over. Yellow Diamond could possibly be here today. She and Steven worked well together, and with her knowledge of the sword, she'd be a great help.

I also had to evacuate the town with Peridot. Pearl was helping Steven and Connie with their weapons, and Garnet helping Steven and Connie fuse.

Peridot and I went all throughout the town, every single place. In just about an hour, nearly everyone was gone or leaving. I high fived Peridot. Good thing Steven and I told her what that was and that it wasn't some form of an attack.

Everyone was preparing. I was even sent to the Galaxy Warp to retrieve Peridot's limb enhancers. Eventually I found them. Hopefully the work when wet. I gathered them all up to warp back to the Temple.

When I got back, I could clearly see the hand now. It wouldn't be long until Yellow Diamond arrived.

I saw that Steven and Connie were practicing fusing into Stevonnie. Then they were trying to see how fast it took them to fuse. Stevonnie had to practice with a sword and shield, which she picked up rather quickly.

I did what I usually did to train. I got a bunch of rocks, and started to cut them up and stuff. I couldn't spar with anyone, everyone else was too busy. So I got my whip and started practicing.

I started with my whip first. I cut up the rocks, and I saw how affective my whiplash technique was. Nice! At least this is useful. There were a lot less rocks after I tried that.

I cut up a few rocks with my hair blade as well. It never hurt to get some extra practice.

I had practiced using my hair blade, my spinning attack, and my whip. I think I did a good job.

I looked up into the sky once more. The hand was even closer. We only had 2 hours tops. Peridot was panicking. She was shaking. It was weird since she had her limb enhancers on. Pearl was also in a state of panic, just not as extreme. Even Garnet showed some worry.

Steven and Connie were a little worried, only because it was another foe. They promised each other that they would fight together. That time would be soon. Was I the only one who wasn't that worried?

The hand came closer and closer still, and I could only wonder what was happening inside.

 _1 Hour, 45 Minutes Later…_

The hand was coming down. It was going to hit the beach very, very soon. We were ready to fight. When Yellow Diamond came, everyone would be prepared. Peridot was told to go inside. Everyone doubted that Yellow Diamond would be okay with her being there.

A wind started to blow on everyone as the ship started to land. It landed on the beach with a bang. A yellow bubble came out of the ship. When the bubble lifted, standing there was none other than Yellow Diamond herself. Two other gems were with her, a black gem, and a white one.

"Steven, Connie, stay back." Garnet ordered. Connie and Steven did as they were told. Unlike when Jasper and Peridot came, Garnet didn't tell Yellow Diamond and her gems to leave. Was Yellow Diamond just that threatening?

"So, this is what's left of the Crystal Gems?" Yellow Diamond inquires. She looks at all of us. "A half-breed, a human, dirty war machine, some defective Pearl, and an amethyst?"

'An Amethyst'? That was certainly better than 'Overcooked Runt' in my opinion.

"You two, dispose of them." Yellow Diamond orders the two gems. They both go towards us in perfect unison. The black one fights Garnet, while the white one goes to fight the rest of us.

I can only barely look as the white one goes and hits Pearl right in the jaw, knocking her far back. Connie and Steven fuse into Stevonnie, who is wielding a sword and now shield. I use my whip to grab a boulder to throw at the icy white gem. I throw it at her, but the gem dodges. The white gem continues to fight Stevonnie. It's like I was being deliberately ignored!

Stevonnie seems to be holding her own. So does Garnet. What was Amethyst to do? She obviously couldn't face Yellow Diamond herself.

I knew I wasn't up for fighting. I was still bummed. I'd normally be helping in any way I can right now. I just, don't want to for some reason. Why don't I want to?

This was no time for me to be thinking like this. I would help Stevonnie and Garnet, but I'd probably mess up their flow. I look at both Stevonnie's and Garnet's fights. I notice something. Something bad. Those two gems that they were fighting, they weren't fighting as hard as they could.

They were merely toying with them. With two fusions. I couldn't believe it. How strong were they?

"And why can't I be that strong?" I ask myself, the sadness dripping from my voice. I asked it a little too loudly, because it seemed to get Yellow Diamond's attention.

"Milky Quartz! Onyx! Come back!" Yellow Diamond orders. Again in perfect sync, the two gems go back to the ship. Pearl finally comes back from her punch. Steven and Connie unfuse and Garnet walks forward. None of us know why Yellow Diamond had ordered her gems to stand down. Not even Garnet's future vision was doing much.

Yellow Diamond knew now was the time. Time to bring this Amethyst gem back to Homeworld.

"Amethyst." Yellow Diamond says slowly. I turn around. What would she be talking to me for? "I think it's time that you stop being lied to."

"What?" Pearl asks.

"Yeah, what?" I ask as well.

"These gems have denied you what is truly yours. Leadership. Capability." Yellow Diamond starts. "You were never properly trained. You never got to do what you wanted to do did you?"

"Well, uh-" I stutter. Trained? What does she mean 'trained'? I'm trained!

"Guys, what is she talking about? What is this whole trained thing?" I ask. Garnet and Pearl share worried looks.

"Well, um Amethysts all go through special training. They are one of the, bigger, soldiers." Pearl answers. I could feel herself getting angry. So, on top of not being told what I was supposed to be like, the gems didn't even let me live up to my fullest potential?

"Could you guys have trained me?" I ask. Maybe the gems couldn't have trained me, so that's why they didn't. Again with these excuses!

"Theoretically, yes. We just didn't want you to learn the teachings of Homeworld. I doubt it's what Rose would have wanted." Pearl answers quietly and slowly.

"Rose! What about what _I_ wanted? I could have been helping you guys even more and I might have actually felt good about myself if you did train me!" I shout. Steven tries to calm me down.

"Amethyst, please. I can't bear to see you two fight." Steven says, going in between the two. I realised something. Why does it always have to be about him? _He_ can't bear to see them fight!

I didn't want to be mean to the little guy, but I couldn't take not being able to do something I want to do for a change.

"Well, what if I want this? I want to get this sorted out!" I reply. Garnet walks over.

"Amethyst, lower your voice with Steven." Garnet orders. Why do I have a feeling just to say no? Why do I really want to do it?

"You know, all of you are acting like I shouldn't be reacting like this! You didn't let me live up to my full potential, and you lied to me about it! What do you think my reaction is going to be?" I yell. "And then, you all just act like I'm-I'm beneath you! Like what I want doesn't matter! It's always about Steven, or Pearl!"

"Amethyst!" Garnet yells quietly through gritted teeth.

"Amethyst stop!" Pearl orders. She can't just boss me around either!

"No!" I yell in return.

"Amethyst." Yellow Diamond says to me. She leans in to tell me something. The gems have worried looks on their faces.

"Amethyst! Don't listen to her!" Garnet orders with some actual desperation. I ignore her, there isn't any reason I shouldn't see what she has to say.

"These Gems, they rebelled against Homeworld. Do you know how many lives were lost? Just because they wanted to save this planet? Stop us from growing life here? Rose didn't know what we could have done. We could easily just have stopped growing here, like you see now. But yet, a rebellion occurred." I never actually thought of it like that. And when I think about it, I see nothing wrong with it! They could have just used part of the Earth, and then done! I look at the Gems with actual disgust. They were… murderers!

"Amethyst, whatever she told you, it is not true!" Pearl yells to me.

"How would you know? What if Rose didn't know this?" I reply to her. Pearl stops in her tracks.

"Amethyst, I know you aren't a murderer. You're just a victim. Just think, have you ever been, _harvested_ before?" Yellow Diamond asks. Amethyst can remember one time she was bubbled. It was one of her early days. She was really mad and enraged. She fought the gems. And they bubbled her, for about a year too. She was told that it was for her own good. And she just went with it!

"Yes." Amethyst answers.

"Amethyst, I think you need to live up to your full potential." Yellow Diamond says.

"How?" I ask. Yellow Diamond raises her voice this time. To where everyone can hear.

"Come with us Amethyst. Your size is nothing we need to worry about. It's only the drive to do it. Would you like to be trained?" Yellow Diamond offers. Stars were in my eyes. I could, live up to my full potential! If I went with her, maybe I'd meet more like me! People that I could talk to!

It all came with a price. I would leave Earth. And the Crystal Gems. Would I be willing to?

"Amethyst! Don't do this! Homeworld is a terrible place!" Pearl argues. I look at her.

"I don't know what it's like." I say to her.

"That's just the point. You cannot go with them!" Garnet exclaims. Who was _she_ to tell me this?

"This is exactly it! You all just order me around like I'm not as good as you! I've told you this before!" I yell to the both of them. They don't say anything.

"Is that what you've always thought of me? Beneath you? Well?" I demand. Pearl and Garnet don't say anything. I can remember when Pearl said that I couldn't beat her. How would she know? "Do you think I'm _weak_?"

"No, Amethyst, that's not what we think. Yes, you might need to… work up to your full strength, but no! We don't believe that you're weak!" Pearl answers. Work up to my full strength?

"You guys didn't even let me work up to my full strength?" I yell. Pearl and Garnet share worried looks.

"Wait no- let me guess, _Rose_ probably wouldn't have wanted it!" I yell to them. Pearl clenches her fists.

"Amethyst…" She fumes. I think about Yellow Diamond's offer. I could train, and be with people like me. I could have friends who didn't lie to me!

"You know, I'm actually considering this! You guys have lied, lied, lied to me! And I'm tired of it! None of you I can talk to about anything. You guys care more about other things anyway. You know, one thing I would've asked for is just to be able to feel better about myself." I say. "You two were always so oblivious to my feelings. Remember Garnet? When you said you 'kept me'? And Pearl, when you laughed about it? You two knew I was in earshot of you!"

"Okay, I'll admit, we have done that, just…" Pearl answers.

"Just what? You knew what that would've sounded like to me!"

Everyone was silent. I sigh.

"Just tell me. Why can't I go with Yellow Diamond? Other than the obvious I'd be leaving you guys." I ask. Pearl and Garnet look at each other with worried glances.

"Amethyst, you'll be thrown into a hierarchy!" Pearl argues.

"You cannot be who you are." Garnet adds.

"People will be above you. They will harass you." Pearl says.

"Everyone is the same. There is no uniqueness." Garnet finishes. Sounds like they're saying what happened to them.

"Here's the thing. I'm already unique! And it sounds like you're only saying what happened to you guys. You don't know if that will happen to me. Now, tell me what will happen if I stay with you guys?" I ask. Garnet and Pearl say nothing. They have a defeated look on their face. I can barely hear Pearl say something.

"Nothing. Maybe you should go back to your real home. That's where you belong. This was all a mistake." She says. I feel like I could cry. I had trusted her. We made an agreement not to be that low.

"Pearl!" I yell to her. She looks up.

"I trusted you! Why do you always talk like that? You didn't even mean what you said when we went to the Kindergarten. Did you? You know, you were the one I trusted the most. Even cared about the most." I say. Pearl has a slight look of regret on her face. "I'm going. I'm going to Homeworld."

"Amethyst! Don't do this!" Pearl shouts.

"You don't control me!" I yell back.

"Amethyst! Rethink this now!" Garnet orders.

"I did! I have been! And I just can't take it anymore!" I answer. Steven looks at me with watery eyes.

"Amethyst, don't do it." He says calmly. I look at him. Man, this will hurt.

"Sorry Steven. But sometimes things can't always be good." I say. I turn to Yellow Diamond. She orders her gems to go inside the ship. They do. She puts her hand out as an offer.

"Are you ready? To go to your home?" She asks. I look at the Temple with tears in my eyes. I look at the traitorous gems. The scene that just unfolded played in my mind.

"Yes. I never want to see their faces again." I answer. I grab her hand. I turn back to the gems.

"If you ever add someone else to your team, don't screw it up. Goodbye." I say to them. Steven looks down. Connie looks down with him. Garnet and Pearl look defeated. I turn to the ship.

"There is no reason to stay on this rock. But one day, we will return." Yellow Diamond says to the gems. We walk to the inside of the ship. I take one last look at the gems before I step inside. As the door closes, I can see the sadness and anger on their faces.

I turn away. I don't need to think about them anymore. What I will think about, is that I'm going home.

 **A/N: I don't think I did too badly. Hopefully everyone was in character. If not, I hope they're close?**

 **And yes, Yellow Diamond is actually going to be genuinely kind. Like, she'll have a mean look on the outside, but she is actually good on the inside. She's just trying to rule her land, you know?**

 **I had this idea, and I was like 'This is gold!' So yeah. Here it is.**

 **I think this is really going to be fun to write.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	2. Bonding

Betrayed 2

 **A/N: So, it seems I have spotted a wild "hater"!**

 **So, let's get real. I don't usually call out, but I highly doubt I can let this person go on and keep saying rude and hateful comments on people's stories.**

 **Now, I'm not going to say this person's name, but if you want to see them, go on ahead into the comments on my story. They have said that someone else took the idea from their story (which I highly, highly doubt) and told me that I did everything wrong.**

 **Do I believe this person? No, I think their full of crap.**

 **But there might be more of you out there who are getting comments from them. If you really want to answer, just do it in a polite and sensible manner. And then, don't believe what they say unless it's actual constructive criticism.**

 **I'm NOT saying you should be rude or mean to this user. I'm not implying that you could say mean things about their stories. Just, don't let them get you down, okay?**

 **Now back to the real A/N.**

 **I may not have gotten many people looking at this yet, but I think I've gotten some pretty positive reception! So, here it is, chapter 2!**

 **Oh, and one more thing. Someone asked if this was in the same universe as The Last Citrine. Sadly, I could not answer them. But I will just say it here. No, it is not.**

 **(P.S. Find the Sherlock quote! {Or at least like it, I won't be mad if you don't.})**

When I stepped aboard that ship, I was taken aback by how cool it looked. It was a lot more badass than Jasper's ship. Or was that Peridot's ship? Whatever, it was Homeworld's ship.

There was a lot more yellow inside, and many zigzagged corridors. Now this was my style! It didn't look like many gems were on. Just Yellow Diamond, Milky Quartz, Onyx, the gem who was piloting the ship, and then me.

I looked around the ship a bit, examining each place I could go to. One boring thing about this ship is that it was still all the same everywhere. My exploring was disturbed by the ship shaking.

"Yellow Diamond! I have been informed that the Crystal Gems are attacking this ship!"

I look around. It was the pilot gem. She puts her hand up in a salute as Yellow Diamond goes to her.

"I understand. Nephrite, go get the Elites." Yellow Diamond orders. She looks out. I knew we were about to leave, why wouldn't they just let us go? Do they really think they are just going to win me back? What are they doing?

"Yes ma'am." Nephrite says. Her short hair whips behind her as she runs off to get them.

"Amethyst, do you have any idea why they are doing this?" Yellow Diamond asks, still not facing me. I shake my head.

"No. I don't know what they're trying to do. We were leaving!" I tell her. I start to hear the footsteps of Milky Quartz and Onyx.

"Milky Quartz, Onyx. Hold them back. Make them stop. I am giving you permission to fuse and become Sesame Jasper for this operation." Yellow Diamond says to the Elites. They both nod. They look at each other with smirks on their faces. They go towards the door of the ship.

Wow, I didn't think Yellow Diamond would say they could fuse. I heard what Jasper said, maybe Jasper hates fusion more than Homeworld does?

I look out of the window. I can see the Crystal Gems trying to do anything to the ship they can. Garnet starts to make her gauntlets huge. Milky Quartz kicks her before she can hit the ship though. And Onyx jumps and hits her from behind. This makes her go farther away.

"You know, we would tell you to stop, but I believe you situation has been made quite clear to you." Milky Quartz says. The Crystal Gems stop trying to do whatever they were doing to the ship. I can see gauntlets heading straight Milky Quartz and Onyx. I run up to the door and use my whip to misdirect their course. The gauntlets go straight in front of the Crystal Gems, causing smoke to go everywhere.

"Thanks." Milky Quartz says.

"No problem." I reply with a grin. I go back towards the ship a little more. When the smoke clears, Garnet is standing with everyone again.

"Well, I guess you guys don't know when to quit." Onyx snarks. Milky Quartz and Onyx both look at the Crystal Gems like they had already defeated them. Could this be how I could have been?

"I think we should get this over with, what do you think, Onyx?" Milky Quartz asks. Onyx nods.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back home anyway." Onyx answers. The both spread apart from another. Garnet has a concerned look on her face as she lunges for them. She knows what they're going to do. I can't let her stop them! I summon my whip and latch on to her.

I used the whiplash technique that I used only hours prior to get her to stumble backwards. Milky Quartz and Onyx start to perform the most in sync dance I have ever seen. It looks like they are almost done.

"Gems! Stop them!" Garnet yells. I can't believe she is trying to stop two gems from fusing. I start to see the gem on Milky Quartz abdomen glow, and Onyx's gem on her chest (which was a little above where mine is) glow.

I can see a light surround them as their fusion starts to form. It gets bigger and bigger, nearly rivaling Malachite's height. When the light goes away, I see a massive gem. She has two eyes and four arms. She has different patterns of white and black on her skin. She has long, wild white hair with black ends. She has a long, diamond outfitted uniform with white and black ankle boots.

The Crystal Gems move back slightly, probably scared of the huge fusion. I would be too. Sesame Jasper takes no time to take out her weapon. She uses Milky Quartz's throwing stars and Onyx's scythe together to create two huge ring swords.

Sesame Jasper throws the ring swords to try and make the Crystal Gems go away. Everyone jumps out of the way, except for Garnet, who tries to catch them. She catches them with her gauntlets, but they prove to be too much and knock her back a little bit.

Sesame Jasper had already summoned two more ring swords before I could even look once more. She had rolled and threw them this time. While the gems were dodging the rolling one, the thrown one had hit all but Steven and Connie. They fused into Stevonnie to help them better.

The thrown one also hit the beach house. I could see Peridot looking out of the window, then ducking before it could hit her. I saw her get back up again, frightened.

Stevonnie was going to be a problem. I used my whip to trip her. Then, I grabbed her leg and threw her as hard as I could. Time to get her out of the danger.

Pearl and Garnet got back up. Sesame Jasper used her rings to produce a wave of wind that knocked both Pearl and Garnet into the Temple.

"Time to finish this." Sesame Jasper says. She walks and grabs Pearl and Garnet. She throws them as far as she can. She did come to make them stop, so I have to give her some points.

She defuses and Milky Quartz and Onyx run inside. I high five them as they go in. They hit my hand but share confused expressions.

"I'll show you guys what it is." I say to them. I close the door and we get ready to take off. I look out of the window as we go, just to say goodbye one last time. To Earth.

The ship starts to go upward. In the corner of my eye I see Stevonnie coming back, and looking up at the ship. At me. She has a solemn look on her face.

"Goodbye Steven." I say. I make sure to say it in a way that Steven could possibly tell what I was saying. I wave at Stevonnie, and she waves back in the saddest way I could see.

The ship goes farther and farther into the sky, and I can't see Stevonnie anymore. I turn away once the Earth goes out of the distance. I make sure to wave before I go.

I walk to find where Milky Quartz and Onyx are. I have yet to show them a high five.

I walk and see a place where they are sitting down at a table. I walk in.

"Oh hi Amethyst!" Milky Quartz greets. I think it is easier to tell she is the more talkative of the two. Onyx just gives me a shy wave.

"Hey Milky Quartz." I say.

She chuckles, "Please, just call me Milky. Or MQ."

"Okay, MQ. I think that one has a much more umpth to it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She agrees, "So, the Crystal Gems? I can't believe you were a part of them! Those traitors to Homeworld. What was it like?"

What would I say?

I answer, "Oh, not much. We would harvest the corrupted gems that were around the planet."

" _Harvest_ them? What kind of horrible fate is that? You know you are conscious when you are harvested?"

"Yeah, I've been through it. I just never wanted to tell the gems. I don't know why. Eventually I forgot about it."

"Did they say anything about Homeworld?" Onyx asks.

"No, they barely ever mentioned it. Or home, I should say." I answer. "What is it like there?"

"Homeworld is a wonderful place! All of the buildings are beautiful!" Milky Quartz answers.

"Everyone looks up to you. Except for the Pearls, they are looked down upon. But, not everyone gets Pearls." Onyx adds.

"I wonder how the mission with Jasper went." Milky Quartz ponders.

"Well, you could say it was _blue_." I say. Both gems look at me in confusion. "She is at the bottom of the ocean."

Milky Quartz has a surprised look on her face, "How?"

"She fused with Lapis."

"The informant? See, this is why they should have sent us! See what I'm talking about, Onyx? I feel like they don't want to bring us."

"If you say so." Onyx answers. She leans back on her chair.

"Do you guys not usually go out on these type of things often?" I ask.

"Not really. But the fun thing is that we get to go to the more fun ones." Milky Quartz replies. "And that we get to go _together._ "

"Milky!" Onyx nags. Milky Quartz laughs. "I have to admit though, we do make a great team."

They do. How'd they even get that in sync? Must have taken loads of practice.

"Anyway, with Jasper. This was her last chance to prove herself. And she failed. I doubt she means anything to Homeworld anymore." Milky Quartz states.

"She meant nothing to me already." Onyx adds with her gravelly voice.

I'm confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know. Jasper did something during the rebellion that had helped the Crystal Gems win. Homeworld had lashed out on her. Yellow Diamond didn't trust her anymore, neither did the other Diamonds." Milky Quartz answers. "People never gave her a passing glance, and when they did, it was only to talk smack about her. So, she got rude. She got mean. She started to turn up Homeworld's beliefs by 11. She'd say fusion was horrible, yet we use it as a battle tactic." Milky Quartz sighs. "This mission was her last chance to prove herself to Homeworld. So, she got on the ship, determined as ever. She told us when she comes back she'll have Rose."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I felt a little bad for her," Onyx points out, "But definitely not enough. I can't believe she let that gem go!"

"What gem?"

"The stories change up every so often, but most say it was a little red Ruby. An elemental too, you wouldn't believe!" Onyx answers. Ruby, little, elemental.

"Ruby?" I ask myself.

"You know Ruby?" Milky Quartz asks.

"Know her? I used to be on the same team as her! Except I barely ever saw her. She was always fused."

"It all makes sense now…"

"Anyway, I have yet to teach you how to high five." I point out. Milky Quartz and Onyx look at me.

"Well, what is it? Did we do it right the first time?" Milky Quartz asks.

I started to explain to them what a high five was, "Kinda. I'll show you. You just old your hand out and…"

 **A/N: All finished! This chapter is completed before my other fics because it's a new story and I wanted to get it going.**

 **So, not too much in this chapter. I just covered a few basic things. Bonding, personality building, Homeworld's opinion of fusing, high fiving. And a teensy bit of Jasper's backstory! I didn't make up the theory, I just kinda built upon it. Such as me saying she let Ruby go. I just remember seeing something like it. Oh well, I'll probably see it again.**

 **Anyway, I think I did a good job. I did a lesson in my favourite class (English) that really helped me with this chapter. Hooray for placement of speaker tags!**

 **I can't believe I'm doing this, but** **NO FLAMES** **. I'd think people have some common sense. If you don't like my story, then don't read it. If you have actual constructive criticism, then comment.**

 **So, if you couldn't tell, Onyx and Milky Quartz are like Ruby and Sapphire, in that they are opposites. They are also good friends.**

 _ **But Rosevine, do they love each other?**_

 __ **No. Maybe they will in the future, but probably not. They are just best friends pretty much.**

 **Okay, long A/N over.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	3. Arrival

Betrayed 3

 **A/N: We're finally going to get to Homeworld in this chapter! Yay! Just a few more interactions and stuff.**

After I taught Onyx and MQ how to high five, they've been slightly fascinated with it. They'd bring it up every so often.

"So, what's the purpose of this gesture again?" Onyx asked.

"Just to congratulate people and stuff. At least that's what I think you use it for." I answer.

Milky Quartz groans, "Earth is so confusing." I laugh at this comment.

"Do you guys know how far out from Homeworld we are?" I ask.

"I'd say about one day. Probably less than that. This _is_ Yellow Diamond's ship. So it probably goes faster." Onyx answers.

"I see. It's better that I get away faster anyway." I lean on the table. Onyx and Milky Quartz look at each other with worry, but neither say anything.

Well, maybe they had said something. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about something. About everything. About _this_.

Was it right for me to do this? Was this an okay thing to do? Was it wrong? Will I ever regret this?

I didn't think this through did I? I just don't know anything do I?

Steven. I left him. Was he crying now? Was he really sad? I just packed all my stuff and left him. He was my little dude. My friend. We had so much fun together. We would always laugh together, and joke together. He never took me seriously though. He looked at Garnet and Pearl like mothers, but me as a sister. I wish I could have raised him better, but Pearl and Garnet didn't let me do much with him as a baby, they thought I could do something to him.

We had told him so much. Well Pearl and Garnet have.

Yet he knew nothing. He knew that the Kindergarten, my home, was a bad place. Pearl told him that. Did he believe it? Probably. Did he think I was bad? No. I don't think. He probably does now.

 _Pearl._ I think I can say I hate her. All she did was ruin everything! She made me feel terrible! She hated me! She hated who I was and who I am! She thought that adding me to the team was a mistake. I can't believe her, yet I can.

I hate her. I wanted to get away from her. To believe we were ever friends at some point. I heard her. I heard what she said. When we were on Earth. I just don't want to think about her. But I can't stop.

There must have been a saying about this. I couldn't think of one. All I can think of is that the person I hate most, is the one I can't stop thinking about.

Ugh- I sound I like a cheesy romance person.

I'm not going to think about the, the garbage that is Pearl. That backstabbing traitor.

There's nothing I can say about Garnet. She is nearly as bad as Pearl. Maybe worse.

She _saw_ all of this. She put no precautions to stop it. Nothing. She just let me go up and leave, despite her "protests". Protests my ass.

Did she want me to leave? Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me.

You know what? I'm done. I'm done with the gems. The Crystal Gems, I mean. I refuse to think about them anymore! From now on, it's my future. I'll think about the rest of Earth, I guess. If I want to. But no more of the Crystal Gems.

I guess I should just call them the Crystal Gems now. I'm not a part of them anymore.

What would I miss about Earth?

I'll miss the nice ground. It sounds so weird saying that, but it's true. I doubt Homeworld has the same kind of rocks and sand that Earth has, and I'm going to miss that.

I don't think that's all I'll miss though, I'll definitely miss more for sure. But you know what-

"Amethyst?"

I shake out of my thinking. I can see Onyx shaking me. Her raspy voice is the one that made the call.

Milky Quartz sighs in relief, "Thank goodness, you're good."

"You weren't really answering us, and weren't even moving." Onyx explains.

"Oh," I nervously laugh, "Oops. How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes. It's not like you were unconscious." Milky Quartz answers. Oh yeah, these gems probably don't sleep. I don't really want to explain anything.

"Ah, I see." I finally answer.

"Hopefully we'll be at Homeworld momentarily. Being on this ship is so damn boring." Milky Quartz complains.

"I wish we were on a better mission. I wonder what the rest of the elites are doing?" Onyx inquires.

"Probably squashing that other rebellion. You know, the metal one?" Milky Quartz answers.

"Oh yeah." Onyx says. They look over to me.

"You're probably in the dark about this aren't you?" Milky Quartz asks.

"Um yeah, just a bit." I answer.

"It's something that will be explained. Anyway, I know what you were thinking about." Milky Quartz says.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh good job Milky." Onyx says.

"What? I think she needs to say what's bothering her!" Milky Quartz defends, "So, I guess I should explain. I have minor mind reading abilities. They aren't very strong, but I can get a feel of what someone is thinking. Most of the time. It really helps in battle, because people usually think of tactics."

"Now, since Milky here has apparently found something out, spill." Onyx demands.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say.

"You're lying." Onyx says.

"I'm not lying about anything."

"Amethyst." Onyx says in her darkest, coldest tone.

"Okay okay fine. I was just thinking about Earth, and the Crystal Gems. How I'd miss some things." I explain.

"Keep going." Onyx tells me. I sigh.

"I mean, I might miss Steven. No, I will miss Steven. I don't care about any of the others though. Pearl I hate. Garnet foresaw all of this. How could I ever forgive her for that? I'll miss some of the qualities of Earth too. That's all I can say." I finish. Onyx and Milky Quartz look at me, expressions blank. What could they be thinking now?

They probably thought I was stupid. I was idiotic. Naïve. A baby. I was just crying over something of little value and importance. It didn't matter to them. I can see it now. In mere seconds they will be guffawing and laughing at me. Laughing until nearly tears came out. Pointing their fingers at me.

I just wait for them to do it. Seconds go by, I don't hear one laugh. Then a few more go by, still not a sound. I wait for a minute longer, and then I open my eyes. Onyx and Milky Quartz are just staring. They have confused looks etched onto their faces. That's when I realise what I did.

"Oh! I should probably tell you who those guys are shouldn't I?"

Milky Quartz does a slight nod.

Now, what do I tell them? I'm telling gems from Homeworld about gems on Earth. Would Homeworld attack since they know exactly who they are? Wait, they already know who they are!

"I guess I can start with Rose Quartz, do you know who she is?" I ask. Onyx has her jaw dropped. She surveys the area, her eyes moving frantically. She stands up, and gently shuts the door. She sits back down as quietly as possible. Milky Quartz also looks around as Onyx does this, as if she was waiting for someone.

"What are you guys doing?" I question. Milky Quartz and Onyx still look on the alert, but Onyx sighs and lets her guard down only slightly.

"We can _never_ talk about the leader of the rebellion. General Rose Quartz. The Killer. The Rebel. The Lost Diamond. There are so many names for her on Homeworld." Onyx answers.

"She started the rebellion. She ended it too. All for a planet. What a murderer." Milky Quartz adds. Her friendly demeanor had disappeared. Her voice was like that of Onyx's, dark and a little raspy. She had an angered expression on her face, and she sat motionless. Her hands that we on the table clenched into fists as she spoke. She was definitely not happy with Rose. I could understand how Homeworld felt, but to Milky Quartz, it looked personal, like she had a close tie to Rose.

Onyx explains further, "There are rules on Homeworld about her. You can't discuss her unless you are a higher class gem, like us 3. You _cannot_ talk about her in public. Ever. If you do, you could be sent to the refinery. But most gems are sent to one of the Diamonds."

Milky Quartz's anger grew, I could tell. She looked just about ready to break the table. Or us. Onyx notices this quickly as well. She jumps over to Milky Quartz.

She pleads to her, "Please don't do this. Not today. I know you still feel this way, but not today."

Milky Quartz starts to calm down slightly. But she still is talking in that angry, dark tone as she says something to Onyx, "That doesn't mean I still don't hate her."

"I hate her too. But Amethyst doesn't even know what's going on."

"Does she have to?"

"Yeah, I do." I answer, breaking their conversation. "Now I think it's your turn to spill."

Milky Quartz looks at Onyx with worry. She puts her hand up to her mouth like she was going to bite it. Onyx gestures her to not do it. Milky Quartz shakes it off.

"All I have to say is that I hate Rose." She says simply.

"Why?" I ask.

"It isn't something I want to talk about." She says darkly. Onyx nods her head in agreement to her. "You'll be told eventually Amethyst. But not now."

Onyx sighs, "Rose and Milky used to be friends a long time ago. I think you can put the pieces together on why Milky hates that piece of gem garbage."

Why did it hurt a little that Onyx and Milky Quartz said those things about Rose? If anything I should have hated her too. Why did their words sting a little bit?

I couldn't let this get to me! This-this baby stuff! I couldn't just go along with it though, could I? I don't know.

"Maybe I can start my story on a different note." I suggest. Milky Quartz and Onyx nod in agreement.

"Well, I'm from the Kindergarten as you may know…"

 _1 Hour Later..._

"So that's how it's happened pretty much. I just left a piece of the information out." I finish, looking towards Milky Quartz. She thanks me with a look.

"What those gems did to you, it's sick." Onyx says.

"They never let you be who you are. They were afraid. Very afraid. Maybe that's why they were so ready to give you up." Milky Quartz adds.

"I see. Thanks for the support though. Really." I tell them.

"Well what would we do? We aren't heartless." Milky Quartz replies.

"Of course not." I say. Thinking of the gems again makes me think of Earth again. And how I miss it.

"Elites! There you are! I am here to report that we will be arriving on Homeworld in mere minutes."

We all look at the pilot at the door. She looks at us, and then walks away.

"Ah, finally. Being on this ship is so tedious and boring. I guess Yellow Diamond saw that as well. She must have brought us back at full speed." Milky Quartz states. I nod in agreement.

"I can't believe it. I get to see Homeworld for the first time. I wonder how it is there." I ponder.

"I suppose you'll see." Onyx says in her most vague tone.

"We should probably head out." Milky Quartz suggests. I stand up and kick in my chair. Milky Quartz and Onyx do the same. We walk out of the door, and I can see outside the window. The ship is descending slowly, and I can see Homeworld. There is a lot of green and yellow where we're landing, but I can see some green and blue at another place, and green and white at another. At the center of everything, there is the logo I saw on Peridot's ship. The 3 diamonds in a triangle.

All of Homeworld looks very organized, as everything is in rows and columns. I can even see some gems there, rustling and bustling about.

Soon, I can't see all that. We go into some sort of underground place. The ship lands.

The doors next to us open, and we can walk out. Yellow Diamond goes out first, and we follow.

"Ah, Yellow Diamond. I trust that the ship worked correctly?"

I look and see an aquamarine gem. It's weird. You just know a gem when you see one.

"Yes, thank you Aquamarine." Yellow Diamond answers. She turns to us. "You two, go show Amethyst around, and then to your quarters. I have a meeting to attend to. If you aren't back in 3 hours, which is when the meeting is supposed to be done, there will be dire consequences. I do not accept being late. Do you understand?"

"Yep." I answer. Milky Quartz nudges me.

"Yes." Onyx and Milky Quartz say simultaneously. Yellow Diamond nods, and goes on her way.

"What did you nudge me for?" I ask.

"You had to be a little more formal when answering Yellow Diamond." Onyx tells me.

"Oh, okay." Man, I was going to have to adjust to all these rules. I wish it was like Earth, with less rules. But I'll get used to it.

Man, I still miss Earth a little. With Steven, Connie, Stevonnie, the ground- no. No more of this. I'm not going to think about Earth anymore. It is only slowing me down. It isn't letting me adjust to this new world. I'm keeping Earth at the back of my mind right now.

I finally stop thinking about Earth. I start to walk with Onyx and Milky Quartz.

I sigh in relief, since I've finally stopped. A thought occurs to me. One that wasn't finished from earlier. Finally, it applies.

I'm going to miss Earth, but you know what? It doesn't matter.

 **A/N: All done! And they're finally at Homeworld! Man, I can tell next chapter is going to be descriptive. With describing all the building and stuff.**

 **I hope (if you celebrate any holidays during this time) you had a good holiday! And if you don't celebrate any holidays at this time, I hope you're having a good time. Man, I suck at this. Just ignore that. I'm not deleting it though.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	4. Diamonds

Betrayed 4

 **A/N: Finally, my agenda says to update this story. That I will do. I'm not thinking too much will happen in this chapter. Well, at least feels wise. I just have to get Amethyst adjusted to Homeworld. After watching 'The Answer', I know what I could put in here.**

Homeworld looked amazing. I couldn't describe it. I felt like I belonged. I felt like this was Home.

"This _is_ your home, Amethyst." Milky Quartz reassures me. I look at her for a second with confusion, but then remember her mind reading powers.

I don't answer her. I don't know what to say. We start our trek around Homeworld. I look and see many gems.

"How many types of gems are there on Homeworld?" I inquire.

Onyx answers, "Hundreds of different kinds. Some get discontinued. Like Jaspers or Topazes. Sometimes they get renewed. They just started Jasper production last we were here."

"There are exactly 123 types that are being used right now." Milky Quartz adds as a matter-of-fact.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I'm an Elite, I need to know everything about Homeworld. Onyx here was just giving a simple answer."

"What types of gems are Elites?" I ask.

Milky Quartz laughs, "That's not exactly how it works. Specific gems are chosen from each type of gemstone. Amethysts that are bigger, or fight harder, or are smarter than their peers get chosen. I was lucky, and so was Onyx. I had my ability, she had her strength."

I looked around as we went by. Gems were walking everywhere. Some were on moving sidewalk type things. Others were just walking. Some were talking to each other, and some were fast. They must have had somewhere to be. I could even see a Jasper gem. She looked exactly like Jasper, except her gem was her eye.

None of the gems passing by looked at me. Not even a glance. They all were busy doing their own thing. It surprised me. Seeing how the three gems from Homeworld I'd seen, not counting Yellow Diamond, Milky Quartz, or Onyx, I expected them to do so. But it didn't matter. I wasn't asking for attention.

I walked alongside and saw the buildings. I was never one for beauty, but this sure took the cake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Milky Quartz asks. I was stuck in my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh-oh yeah." I answer quickly. We walk along more, until I notice a particularly, familiar, group of gems. I looked at them as we slowed our walked.

That's when it dawned on me. _Those were Amethyst's._

The looked up, one of them must have noticed me.

"What are you looking at, runt?" One of them says. I glare at them.

"Don't call me that!" I retort. Milky Quartz and Onyx look over at me.

"What are ya gonna do about it? Punch my leg?" One says.

"Jump on us?" Another says.

"Admit it, you can't do anything." The last one says. Oh I'll show them what I can do!

The Amethysts look at me, until they notice Onyx and Milky Quartz.

"Oh look at that, you have the Elites with you? Do you need protection or something?" One of them teases.

"I don't need any protection. I can do exactly what you guys can do!" I argue. They all laugh.

"Yeah right. Well, we'll leave you alone. For now. Don't want to anger your bodyguards." The lead amethyst sneers.

"Bastards!" I yell after them. "Damn them."

"You'll get used to it. The only reasons those guys haven't been shattered yet is their perfect battle record. They work under Yellow Diamond, so you'll be seeing them." Onyx explains. I'm confused. How do Diamond work exactly?

"So, how do Diamonds work exactly? Is there only Yellow and Blue Diamond?" I question. Onyx and Milky Quartz look shocked. Milky Quartz grabs my hand. She jumps up into the air, higher than I ever have. We land on a platform way above.

"Sorry about that, it's just, the question you asked is not one for public." Milky Quartz tells me. I give her an annoyed nod. I have extreme whiplash.

"Fine, whatever." I say.

"Amethyst, this isn't a whatever thing. This is talking about the Diamonds." Milky Quartz states.

"Okay, okay fine."

"Good. Now, you asked about the Diamonds. I suppose I can explain." Onyx says.

"I could have." Milky Quartz pointed out.

"Yes, you could have, but then you would've gone into a whole story about it." Onyx explains. Milky Quartz groans.

"Fine then, see if you can explain better than I can." Milky Quartz declares.

"I can do it better than you, you'll see." Onyx claims. Milky Quartz scoffs. "Anyway, there are three diamonds. There's Yellow Diamond, our Diamond. She is the Diamond of Power. Her faction is the one that works with technology and battles. Hence she has more gems that fight in her faction. She also has more technicians."

"That explains Peridot then…" I mumble. Onyx doesn't catch it, and for some reason I'm glad.

"Blue Diamond is the diamond of knowledge and wisdom. She has the gems that can see into the future. She also has gems like Milky, who have powers over mind, but after some arrangements, Milky is here. She has the highest amount of high class gems. She also has a 'court'. She is the diamond who goes out and oversees new colonies. To make sure they are running properly. Her gems prefer to use the rest of their senses instead of their eyes. So they usually have bangs or something to cover their eyes."

"That sounds kinda mysterious." I point out.

"Yeah, that's what the rest of us think." Milky Quartz states. "But, we just don't understand I suppose."

"Now for the last Diamond, White Diamond. She is the Diamond of Homeworld. She is in control of everything here. If you could notice, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond are more concerned with everything out in the galaxy, but White Diamond helps with home. She says what the new uniforms will be. She controls the politics. Well, we don't have politics, but you know what I mean. She assigns living quarters. She takes care of Homeworld. She also has the builders. She helps supply the other Diamonds with ships and buildings."

"Can I take over now?" Milky Quartz complains.

"Well, since I know what part is about to come up, fine." Onyx gives in. Milky Quartz pumps her fists.

"Yes!" Milky Quartz exclaims, "Now, the Diamonds for the Great Diamond Authority! Which watches over all of Homeworld and its colonies!"

Onyx slow claps.

"Oh don't be such a clod, Onyx." Milky Quartz says. I chuckle. "Anyway, I suppose we can get off of the roof now."

Onyx and Milky Quartz jump off, and I follow. We start walking on the streets again. I can tell that we are nearing the center of Homeworld. I can see the symbol. The 3 Diamond symbol.

Milky Quartz chortles, "I see that you are thinking about the symbol. We can visit it if you want. It's one of the best places on Homeworld. I'll show you."

"Oh, okay. Forgot about that whole mind reading thing." I rub the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it, seriously, it took Onyx 100 years to get used to it." Milky Quartz reassures.

"Oh don't you say that, I'm not a gem with a lot of flexibility. Onyxes are known for being solid and non-changing." Onyx butts in.

"Ugh, fine. Anyway, we're almost here!" Milky Quartz exclaims. She points at the symbol. I look and see that it's lit up.

Milky Quartz runs over there like she's a little child.

"Here we go, this is the symbol for the Diamond Authority. It is also the symbol for Homeworld." Milky Quartz explains.

"Is there anything special about this?" I ask blatantly. Milky Quartz gasps dramatically.

"Since you're new, I'm just going to ignore that." Milky Quartz states.

"Drama queen." I mumble under my breath. Milky Quartz doesn't seem to pick up on it.

"Now, here's the fun part. Step on one of the Diamonds. I'd suggest White Diamond." Milky Quartz suggests. I run and jump on the White Diamond.

Onyx calls after me, "Amethyst, wait!"

I turn around, "What?" I can feel some rumbling on the ground.

"Oh no! Okay, don't freak out Amethyst, you're just going to go on a ride. I'll get n the Blue Diamond so we can talk longer." Milky Quartz tells me. She steps on the Blue Diamond. She signals Onyx to go on the Yellow Diamond one. Onyx does. I start to feel myself go up into the air.

"It's starting! We have to catch up!" Milky Quartz states. Both Onyx and MQ tap their foot twice on their Diamonds. They go up in the air with me.

"Okay, so there are different things you can do on these, but you didn't know, andf the Diamonds sensed that, you are going to go on a tour of White Diamond's faction." Onyx explains.

"Oh my stars! We forgot about one part Onyx! That will not be good!" Milky Quartz shouts.

"Just spit it out! We don't have a lot of time!" Onyx yells.

"You are going to be dropped off there. Then the Diamond will return here." Milky Quartz jumps off her Diamond. Onyx has a knowing look on her face and jumps off as well.

"You'll be dropped off by the Diamond at the information center! Since you aren't part of White Diamond's faction, there will be bothersome people. White Diamond is a little more of a recluse." Milky Quartz explains.

"Milky we can't say that!" Onyx shouts.

"Well too bad! Anyway, when your Diamond comes back, we'll get on at double speed!" Milky Quartz finishes.

"Okay!" I start to zoom off.

"And whatever you do, just don't go-" Milky Quartz shouts. I couldn't hear the last part, because I was already high up in the air and starting to go away. I can see White Diamond's faction.

I go down low and up high. I can see gems. I see an aquamarine gem and I can see a Carnelian. They are walking along the path. I can see other gems building something. The Diamond I stand on starts to fly around more. I can't keep standing on this! As the Diamond gets low again, I jump on the ground.

I wonder how long we've been out. I'm thinking about 2 ½ hours. I only have 30 minutes left! Where am I? Let's see. There's this big building on my left. Maybe I can ask where I am from them? I guess I'll have to check.

I go inside. There is a big desk. Just one gem is sitting at it. An Albite.

"Hello?" She says.

"Um, hi. I'd just like to know where I am? I have no idea what the hell this place is." I tell the gem. She looks up.

"What the? Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Amethyst!" I tell her.

"An Amethyst? Here? Without guidance?" She looks astonished. Why? "Get out. Now."

"Why?" I ask.

"You know why. Yellow Diamond's gems can't just come here willy nilly. Not after the incident!" She exclaims.

I hear footsteps behind me.

"Amethyst, we told you not to come here!"

I can tell it's Onyx.

"I don't know what this _place_ is! I jumped off of the Diamond because I didn't know what it was! I have no idea what this place is, and you expect me to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well I can't exactly do as expected can I?" I push Onyx out of the way and dash out of the door. I can see Milky Quartz getting off of the white diamond. I jump on it.

"Amethyst, what are you doing?" Milky Quartz asks.

"Meeting the deadline." I answer simply. Milky Quartz has a questioning look and then remembers. She jumps onto the diamond.

"Onyx come on! We only have about 25 minutes left!" Milky Quartz calls out. Onyx's head snaps around. She jumps onto the diamond as well.

The diamond starts to zoom towards the Homeworld insignia again. We spend the ride in silence. When we land, Milky Quartz says we should go to my quarters. We all agree.

We start walking to what apparently was a living station. We go inside. Milky Quartz opens the door.

"Here we are." Milky Quartz says. This place wasn't too big. It had a bed, some chairs, a table, and some shelves.

"I thought gems didn't usually sleep." I state.

"We don't, but some gems choose to." Milky Quartz tells me.

"Oh, okay." I look around the quarters. It looks nice. I can't wait to fill it up with stuff.

"Well, we should get going. We can't be late for Yellow Diamond. We have to go to the Control Room." Milky Quartz tells me.

"Yeah." I answer. Milky Quartz and Onyx go out of my room I stay just for a second, taking everything in. As I start to walk out I look back. I grab the door knob and close the door. The second door shuts as we walk away.

 **A/N: Finally done! This took way too long. The new Stevenbomb was great! We actually got to see Yellow Diamond. And now it's weird because I thought she was a lot smaller than she actually is. Oh well.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	5. Tests

Betrayed 5

 **A/N: I can finally get back to work on this story! For some reason, all my Amethyst based stories, I have not been motivated to write. But, for this one, I think I am. I hope. Let's see what this new chapter brings!**

 **Oh, and if a word is like this:** _schnozboz_ **then that means it's a little memory or something, like if you are remembering what someone said to you or something like that.** **Try reading it in an echoey voice, love doing that.**

As we walk into the control room, it is different than I could ever imagine. You could see galaxies through the windows, and meteorites on the sides. There were multiple chairs in here, all surrounded by one table. There was also a much bigger chair. One I imagine belongs to Yellow Diamond herself.

When we are all the way in, we stop at a desk. Sitting there was what looked like a Pearl. Wow, too many memories. I look away.

Milky Quartz looks.

"Oh, I forgot. Don't worry, all we have to do is state our purpose here." Milky Quartz reassures. I give her a thumbs up and a nod, just to be sure that she is clear with what I am saying. I pay attention to everything but the Pearl.

"Welcome to the Yellow Diamond control room, how may I be of assistance?" The Pearl says. Her voice sounds just like Pearl, except if she were holding her nose or something. It was so snively, and she sounded like she was a spoiled brat or something.

"We are here to see Yellow Diamond. You know who we are." Onyx answers in her commanding voice.

The Pearl clears her throat, "Um- yes of course! I just don't know who, _she_ is?"

"She is Amethyst. All three of us were personally order to come here." Onyx tells the Pearl.

"Which Amethyst?" The Pearl inquires.

"She doesn't have a number. But, she is here with us!" Milky Quartz butts in. The Pearl- Yellow Pearl, looks at me suspiciously. She scans me over, looking at all my features.

"Are you certain she is an Amethyst?" Pearl asks. Milky Quartz and Onyx look at each other in worry and annoyance. Onyx is about to speak, but Yellow Diamond's voice cuts in.

"Pearl, I hope you are seeing to it that they are coming through." Yellow Diamond says. He chair turns towards us.

"Um, yes. Of course my Diamond." Yellow Pearl gives in. She types on some computer thing. We all sit at the table.

"Pearl, you may leave. This is a private conversation." Yellow Diamond orders.

"Of course, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl walks out of the room. Once the second door closes, are conversation commences.

"I hope that you have gotten an adequate look of Homeworld." Yellow Diamond states. She takes a look at a few documents on her touchpad. She swipes one away.

"Yes, I have. Very scenic." I answer. Based on Yellow Diamond's reputation, I fear it might possibly be the death of me if I talk smack about Homeworld. Not that it wasn't actually scenic anyway.

"You have also been to your quarters?" Yellow Diamond inquires.

"Of course." I answer.

Yellow Diamond sighs, "Wonderful. The sooner that was completed, the sooner we can move on to more serious missions." I flinch. I didn't exactly want to hear the word mission. I need to stop flinching at everything.

"What do you plan we start doing, Yellow Diamond?" Milky Quartz asks.

"Good question. What we will do is run tests. We need to see when, how, and what to do with Amethyst." Yellow Diamond answers.

"Are we talking about _the_ tests?" Onyx questions. Yellow Diamond nods. She pulls up something on her touchpad.

An arena of sorts appears on the touchpad, "Here is where the tests will commence. This is the Arena. We will move you elsewhere to complete, more private, tests. Here, you will test your skills. You will fight against other Amethysts. You fight against other Gems. You will test your strength, and your knowledge. Are we clear?"

I nod, "Of course." Fight other Amethysts? Is she crazy? I'm probably weaker than them. I'm no one special. And look at me, I'm just a runt. I've been overcooked. I'm defective. How am I supposed to keep up with them? Could I get shattered at that place? Do they allow that?

"Well, I suppose I have one question." I point out. Milky Quartz gasps quietly. I'm going to guess that no one questions Yellow Diamond like that. "Do gems get shattered there?"

"Not at this arena." Yellow Diamond answers.

"This one?" I ask.

"There are other arenas. They are not as big as this arena. They are backwards places. Fight clubs. Just by some buff gems who think they are worth something. They all need to be shattered in my opinion. They provide nothing of substance to our society." Onyx replies. I subconsciously scoot away from her, but luckily my chair is silent.

Milky Quartz leans over to Onyx, "Would you like to tell White Diamond about that?" Onyx shuts up immediately. It was like White Diamond was ruthless or something or other. Or is it because White Diamond is ruling over Homeworld in a sense?

Onyx turns towards Yellow Diamond, "Are there any other tasks you will need us for, my Diamond?"

"Escort Amethyst to her quarters. The tests are tomorrow, at 2 hours after the Comet passes White Diamond." Yellow Diamond orders. Milky Quartz and Onyx stand up in sync. I stand up after them.

"Yes, Yellow Diamond." They say simultaneously. They put their arms in the formation of a diamond.

"You all are dismissed. Remember the time. Do _not_ arrive late."

We all walk out of the room. I see Yellow Pearl as I walk by. I look away, still not able to look at her. We walk until we are out of the building altogether.

"Shouldn't we still be walking? I mean, we don't have all the time to spare." I ask.

"No, don't worry, there is a much faster way of getting there." Milky Quartz answers.

"Just watch." Onyx states. Milky Quartz and Onyx stand opposite from each other. The both start to pull something out of their gem, and it wasn't their weapon. I couldn't tell what the items were, because they were engulfed in light. Milky Quartz and Onyx put the items together, and the light starts to become bigger.

When the light fades all that was left is a vehicle that resembled a motorcycle. It had white rims, and black everything else, with just hints of yellow in places.

"You can do that here?"

"Yeah, but only higher ranking gems. Lower ranked gems don't have the privilege or even the power to do this." Onyx answers. We all hop on the vehicle. Onyx s on the front, so she drives. She starts to drive really fast, and soon enough, we are where I'm going to be living.

We get off the motorcycle, and Onyx and Milky Quartz gather their parts of it. We walk inside, and I walk to my part.

"Okay, you must remember, 2 hours after the Comet." Milky Quartz states.

"What's the Comet?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, you probably wouldn't know about it. The Comet is a comet that goes around Homeworld. You can see it in the same spot once every day. Our days are longer than Earth's. Ours are 25 hours long instead of a measly 24. Now, when will you see the Comet, that is the question. Also, how does this whole thing work? We base how the time works by how you can see the Comet when looking down White Diamond's faction. If it is straight in front of you, it is midnight. Straight behind you, then it is 12 noon. And then you just know when it is the other times. So, what Yellow Diamond is basically saying is to be at the arena at 2:00." Milky Quartz explains.

"Okay." I answer. I walk inside of my room. It is just as bare as the last time I came. What will I fill it up with?

I see Onyx and MQ walking down the stairs.

"Hey MQ? How do I get stuff to decorate this place?" I ask.

Milky Quartz leans in from the stairs, "Oh no, I'm not the one to ask. Unlike my personality may entail, Onyx does all the decorating. I just make sure it looks perfect."

"There is a shop a little away from here. Just turn left and keep walking, you'll see it. Since you don't have a job and therefore no credits, and you're not an elite, tell them Onyx sent you. Anything you want, free." Onyx answers. Milky Quartz and Onyx walk out of the building. They make the motorcycle again, and make their leave.

I turn back to my room.

 _Anything you want, free._

That's what she said. Anything. Free! I mean, it's not like I haven't gotten anything free before, just I wasn't expecting that here. It felt like an honour. I look at White Diamond's faction. The way that the Comet is now, I'd say it's about 10:00 PM. Soon I'll have to retire to bed. Even if I am a gem, I still want to sleep.

Just to make sure I don't oversleep, I'll rest now. I lay in the bed in the other room, and go to sleep nearly instantly.

 _The Next Day…_

I get up. My hair is messier than usual. I hop out of bed and look out. I see the Comet. It isn't straight ahead, but it isn't 2 hours past it either. I should get ready. Well, how would I get ready? I mean, do I train? There isn't any training space here.

I walk around. How far is the Arena from here? I was never really told where it was. Man, I know nothing about this place. How am I ever going to fit in?

I guess I have to just find out. I walk out of my building. I look around.

 _'Arena, Arena, Arena… Where are you?'_

I keep circling until I see a large structure close to the middle of Homeworld. I'm going to take a wild guess, and say that it's the Arena. Who do I ask?

 _'Who's around here? Oh, I know!'_ I run to the place Onyx told me about. I see a Labradorite gem there. She has hair to her waist, and it's pulled back. She is cleaning a product. Her colours clash so much. I feel like Pearl for some reason. She has a blue shirt, and gold many other things. Her eyes are nearly a glow in the dark gold. She doesn't look at me, but I can tell she knows I'm there.

"So, uh, you gonna pay attention to the customer here?" I ask. I lean my arm on the small stand she had. She had a building behind her. I'm betting it's hers.

"Take your arm off and I might." She snaps. I roll my eyes.

I sigh, "Fine. Now will you pay attention?"

"Whaddya want?" She asks.

"I want to know where the Arena is."

"Aren't you mighty daft?"

"I didn't come her for you to nag, where is it?"

"Okay fine, little one, it's over there." She points to the structure I saw earlier.

"I'm just going to ignore what you just said." I walk away, not saying bye. Does Onyx actually like her? I mean, she is a jackass. Call me little. She didn't even look that much bigger than me!

Ugh whatever. At least I won't be late. I can the Arena even closer now. It is much bigger than expected. Nothing like that Coliseum that Pearl had kept showing me.

Why do I keep thinking about Earth and stuff? I have to stay focused! I'm not a part of that anymore! I'm… different.

I reach the Arena. I don't see anyone yet. Am I the first one here? It does look to be about 1:40 here. I should go inside anyway.

When I look inside, I'm taken aback. It is so detailed for being pretty much a place for fighting. Hard to believe.

"Amethyst?"

I turn to find the source of the sound. No one is there. I know the voice though. And I know that there is no way she could be here right now.

"What are you doing here?"

I try to make sure that I'm the only one here. I am the only one. I'm crazy aren't I? Why am I hearing this? It's different than the last times. It isn't Garnet, or Pearl, or Steven, not even Steven's friend Connie! Not even Lapis Lazuli. Not Jasper. Not MQ or Onyx. It could only be someone else.

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

That wasn't a delusion. That was a _memory_.

Why am I thinking about her of all gems? Though, I suppose that now we have much more in common. But that doesn't mean I care about her! She's called me defective. She said a mere apology. She's tried to kill me.

Only one gem whose done all of that, and that's Peridot. Why is she in my head now? This is a horrible time. Some other time maybe? There's something wrong about this though. Something not right. This just came out of nowhere. There was no reason for this.

It was fake. It had to be. No way would I just think about Peridot. Her damn presence in my head makes me want to puke. I said I was done with Earth. That includes Peridot. All her tricks and antics will be forgotten in time. For now, they are at the back of my mind. No reason to tire myself with her presence.

Screw Peridot.

I hear distant clapping. It becomes more distinct. It becomes louder. Then, I hear another set of hands. What is going on? I can't be imagining that!

I hear someone tell someone else something, "She has passed." It was Milky Quartz. I could tell by the voice.

"Wonderful. Those tests are more Blue Diamond's division anyway. Turn on the lights." That was Yellow Diamond's voice. My suspicions were confirmed as soon as more lights turned on. I could see Yellow Diamond sitting in a chair across from me. I could also see Onyx and Milky Quartz sitting on either side of her. "It seems you have passed the first test, Amethyst. Test of memory. Mind. Tedious, that's what it is."

Part of a test. I should have known. It is always like that, isn't it?

"Now, I think we should move on to more, relevant tests." Yellow Diamond states. "Carnelian?"

A Carnelian comes out from a side door.

"Yes, my Diamond?" She asks. She stands straight. She looks intensely. If I yell right now, she wouldn't bat an eye. She was completely focused on accomplishing any task thrown at her.

"Fetch the other Amethysts. We are testing combat." Yellow Diamond commands. The Carnelian nods and sprints away to find the other Amethysts. Combat? Now? I'm not ready at all!

I'll have to save not ready for later, because two Amethysts burst into the Arena.

"Well if it isn't the Squirt?" One says. It's the same one from yesterday. Figures. She seemed the de facto leader anyway. The other one doesn't talk, but she crosses her arms and smirks.

"Oh shut the hell up." I reply. I summon my whip.

"Wow, a whip? You really are defective!" The leader says. She summons a mace and so does the other one. They charge at me.

I have to do something right. Out of all the times that I screw up, this can't be one of them. I am a screw up, but I can't act like one.

I dodge the other Amethyst's attack. I use my whip to grab her and throw her onto the side of the stadium. When she gets up, I tie her with the whip and send a shockwave through. She hits the wall pretty hard. As she struggles to get up, I throw the leader up into the air. They hit the shield of the Arena and fall down. I look around. There has to be something I can use on this other Amethyst!

I look around and see a few barrels. I throw them at the Amethyst. They hit her, but do nothing. I realise that all the barrels are gone. What do I throw now?

I look at the leader Amethyst. I pick her up with my whip and throw her. The other Amethyst threw her mace at me while I did it, so she didn't see it coming. They both hit each other and slammed into the wall. I catch the mace with my whip, just to make sure I don't get hit. Maybe I could use it since I'm and Amethyst too?

I charge at the other Amethysts. I curl into a ball and start spinning at them. When I jump down, I use my hair as a blade to cut one of them. She cries out in pain, and when I use her mace against her my hitting her head really hard, she poofs.

The leader gets up as I jumped back.

"I guess you're not completely useless. We still have no use for you here on Homeworld." She says. I roll my eyes. I shapeshift into the wrestler and charge.

I grab the Amethyst's hand and throw her into the ground. She gets back up and shoots a spike ball from her mace. It hits me and sends me into the wall. I try to recover, but I can't seem to quickly. The Amethyst comes charging at me. I move before she can hit though. She kicks as I jump up. That brings me to the ground again.

The leader slams the ground and makes it shake. Then, purple crystals come out of the ground, all sharp. Some nearly hit me, but I manage to move out of the way. Could I do that? I've never been able to do anything the others couldn't do before. I mean, I shapeshifted more, but I've seen Garnet shapeshift. And she's a fusion and she could hold it longer than I have!

What am I doing? I said I'd stop!

The Amethyst catches me by surprise and punches me in the face. As I fly back I grab her with my whip. I throw her as I'm falling down.

I shapeshift into a cheetah and run as fast as I can. Then I shapeshift into the wrestler, and smack the Amethyst right in the head. I jump down and hit her from behind. She crashes into a wall.

It takes her seconds to get up, but she doesn't seem to be in the best of conditions. She still charges at me, and curls up into a ball of her own. I curl up into a ball as well, and we start charging toward each other. We clash and each go back. We spin towards each other again, and the same thing happens.

If we keep doing this, I might die. She's bigger than me, and probably has more power. What can I do? We roll at each other again, but this time, I uncurl and shapeshift my hand into a huge one and smack her against the wall. Then I throw her down.

She uses her mace to hit me as she falls down. I fly into a wall. I get up, but I'm exhausted. I can't do this much longer. She takes longer than I do to get up, but she still does. She summons two maces, and starts swinging them around, coming towards me. She runs and gets closer, but I can barely move.

She hits me with both weapons. I fly up and fall down. I can barely move. I'm so tired. But it can't end like this! I need to get back in this. But how? I can't do anything right. I can't fight like a normal Amethyst. How will I win this?

Wait, that's it! I can't fight like her! How is all this knowledge about combat pouring through?

I know what to do!

I stand back up and run towards the Amethyst. She runs towards me. I duck, and strike her from under. Since I'm so small, I bet I can hit her like this with ease! I have a plan, but I need to get her even weaker.

She falls down and I keep throwing her and punching her. She barely does anything because my movements are so swift. Debris gets everywhere. Soon enough, she is in the air again. This is the opening I needed!

I summon my whip and slice it at her. It cuts her straight in half, and she poofs as well.

My whip disappears, and I win. Milky Quartz and Onyx cheer. Well, pretty much only Milky Quartz.

"Good job Amethyst!" She cheers. She claps and hollers.

Yellow Diamond comes down to the part where I am at. She picks up both of the gems I poofed. She crushes them. I'm surprised. Is that all it took?

"You have completed this test. You have only one main one to complete." She tells me.

"And what is that?" I question.

Milky Quartz chuckles, "Just a test over Homeworld. We need to test your knowledge."

"A test? But I've never even been here before!" I exclaim.

Yellow Diamond drops the gem shards and walks away. She goes towards a room. That must be where the test is.

"Oh don't worry, you get formed with that knowledge!" Milky Quartz reassures.

"I don't think that makes it any better!" I shout. Onyx sits back and doesn't say a word.

That's us. The golden trio.

 **A/N: Ah, all done! This could've been longer, but I decided to split a really long one chapter into two. So, the next chapter will be out at some point. I don't know when. Hopefully soon, but working with a lot of fanfictions is hard!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	6. The News

Betrayed 6

 **A/N: Ah, finally back to updating this story. If you read my other fanfiction, We Protect Each Other, then you know a way I like to write Amethyst. Was how I wrote her in that fanfiction foreshadowing to how I'll write her in the future? Possibly. I mean, it was fun to write her that way.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. I changed the beginning of this story a little bit. Check out the first chapter if you want to see.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

"You can take as much time as needed on this test. You will not fail." The Moss Agate in front of me instructs. We are in a small room, and there is only one chair and a table. She exits the room, leaving just me and a touchpad. I look at the touchpad, and there are many questions on it. How will I ever pass this? This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here. I'll go through the tests anyway.

'How is Homeworld run?'

I read the question over again. That's easy! Onyx and M.Q. told me all about it! I typed in my answer on the bottom. I got moved to the next question.

'Which is the oldest Diamond?'

I don't know this! I'll have to think. I mean, looking at the other Diamonds, it seemed Yellow Diamond was the youngest. And I'm only going by looks. I'll just go with White Diamond, the most people seem to be afraid of her. I wrote in my answer, and went to the next question.

I read the question, wrote in the answer, and the process moved forward.

 _2 Hours Later…_

I had finally finished the test. I have no clue how I had done. I had pressed submit on the touchpad, and then the touch pad vanished. I wasn't allowed out of the room. I could hear footsteps coming my way. They were fast, and plentiful. The door opens. It is Yellow Diamond. Milky Quartz and Onyx are by her side. The room becomes bigger, and they all sit down at the newly formed chairs.

Yellow Diamond pulls up her touch pad, "Amethyst. We are here to discuss the results."

"Yes?"

"You have passed," Yellow Diamond states sharply, "However, the results are surprising. Especially for an Amethyst. You have gotten every question correct. That hasn't been done in hundreds of years. Do you understand?"

I was too in shock to properly answer, but I did anyway, "Yes."

Yellow Diamond persists, "You possess knowledge of Homeworld that most gems do not know. And factor in how you have only been on Homeworld for a short time, this is remarkable."

"That can only mean one thing." Onyx states.

"What?" I ask.

"You have all the capabilities to become an elite!" Milky Quartz exclaims. She nearly stands out of her chair, but she stays in place.

"Milky Quartz is right. You were able to fight two Amethysts which were twice your size. You have intensive knowledge of Homeworld. And you have a knack for learning things easily. I've observed that." Yellow Diamond continues, "This means that you are the highest of your kind of gem, and are able to become an Elite."

I stand there, with my mouth open. _'So unprofessional Amethyst!'_ I nod.

"That means you get to be with us! Aren't you excited Amethyst?" Milky Quartz questions. The smile on her face wavers. Soon, it disappears, I'm guessing it was an effort to look more professional I front of Yellow Diamond.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Just what does this mean? What do I have to do?" I ask.

"Well, since you are new, you have to go through everything. All the training and stuff." Milky Quartz tells me.

"Milky, I think you're forgetting something." Onyx elbows M.Q.

"Oh right, that." Milky Quartz recalls.

"What is it?" I wonder.

Onyx moves closer to being across from me, "We have no idea what your special ability is."

"Um, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"She is mentioning the fact that we don't know anything that you and only you can do. Although, we haven't tested." Yellow Diamond explains.

Milky Quartz steps in, "Here, it might be easier for me to explain. Remember when I told you about my powers over the mind? That's a special ability. Onyx doesn't like to share hers. And we need to find yours."

I shake my head, "I don't think I have one. I mean, I'm one for trying new things, and I've tried a lot to see what makes me more unique than I already am. Nothing has come up."

Yellow Diamond writes on her touchpad, "Interesting. Well, I think that it is time for this meeting to be over. I would like all three of you at my control room in two days. It is there that we will begin. Don't be late." Yellow Diamond exits the room, leaving me, Onyx, and an over excited Milky Quartz.

"This is amazing! An Amethyst, an Elite? This is something I have never heard of before! And I know all about the gem types! The discontinued ones like the Citrines, the technicians like the Peridots, seriously, and I've never seen this before!"

"Why is it so exciting? I mean, doesn't every gem have a chance to be an Elite?" I ask.

"It's more complicated than that. In essence, yes. But, no. Pearls being Elites? That's a joke. Maybe that Pearl in the rebellion could be an Elite, but I doubt it." Onyx answers. Milky Quartz shoots her a look, but Onyx dismisses it. "Amethyst's aren't exactly the highest ranking Quartzes. They are on the lower end of the scale. Which means there is a lower chance of them being able to become an Elite. So, it is surprising that an Amethyst, especially one like you, can become an Elite."

Milky Quartz elbows Onyx, "Sorry, but Onyx here was being a little insensitive. _Again._ Anyway, Onyx also wasn't being specific!"

"H-hey, don't be like that." Onyx retorts.

"You are the first Amethyst to become an Elite. Ever. And while it is true that Amethysts aren't the highest ranking Quartzes, they are still skilled. They just choose to stay at their own level. They could be one of the highest ranking Quartzes, but they always choose to stay in their little groups, and not try as much as they should. But this, this is something new! You could change the status quo!"

"Um… what are you talking about? I can't change anything."

"Yeah, I'm with Amethyst here." Onyx turns to Milky Quartz. "Milky, one gem can't change something like that."

Milky Quartz looks down. I can barely hear here as she mumbles, "Well, one gem did." I almost instantly knew who she was talking about. Rose. MQ sprouts back up though. "Well, who knows? Maybe Amethyst can. I mean, anything can happen, right?"

"Milky, you know that it's nearly impossible for a gem to change our culture in such a way." Onyx persists. Milky Quartz brushes her off.

"Anyway, Amethyst. You can show the other Amethyst's that they can be higher ranking! I mean, you are so much different from them! When they see that someone that they automatically assumed was weaker than them is an Elite, they would be competing over each other to become a high ranking gem. Even as high as second in command, if they started to use their heads at least." Milky Quartz beams a bright smile at me, and I faked a smile back. Milky Quartz looked satisfied, like I already fulfilled that dream of hers. She walks out of the room. Onyx follows her, ready to interrogate her about telling me all that.

I was left alone in the room. Milky Quartz thinks that I'll be able to do so much. But the truth is, I don't think I can do that.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

I sit in my quarters, throwing a ball on the wall as it bounces back to me. It was a white ball. I had a few other ones there as well. There was a red and a blue one. They were already there when I first came here, and I have no clue as to why, but I don't care.

Fed up of just sitting and throwing a ball, I throw the ball I was holding really hard at the wall. The ball makes a sound like a cracking noise and just falls on the ground. Maybe the cracking noise was in my head, because that ball was soft.

I sigh, "I'm worthless. They're going to break me. I mean, what Yellow Diamond said couldn't be true. I've never done anything cool or amazing in my life. I was abandoned by Homeworld in the first place anyway!"

The balls don't answer. I look down. The colours reminded me of _them._ I kick the balls away, anger already rising. I stand up and walk out of my home. I slam the door, causing one Gem to look up. It was a reddish-orange gem. She had her hair tied back into one ponytail. It was somewhat wild hair. She was wearing a uniform with a diamond blouse type thing and a shorter skirt. She had brown eyes, and was smiling. The thing that struck me as odd was the fact that she was a Carnelian. Earlier, I had learned that Carnelians were close to Pearls in regard of rank. But, she didn't look like a servant or anything like that. Could there be high ranking Carnelians?

"Bad day?" She asks with a laugh.

I respond quickly, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh I don't know. You don't seem very sure about that." She examines me up close. I realise that she has some sort of implant looking thing in her eye.

"What is that?" I point to the implant in her eye. I was dying to change the subject, even if it meant being blunt. The Carnelian touches her eye for a moment.

"Nothing of importance." She says almost robotically. "S-sorry, it's just nothing."

"So, if I can ask without you saying nothing, why are you right out here?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just doing my job. I have to go help some person in here with their quarters."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what- oh wait! You're the new Amethyst that just came from, um…" Carnelian looks away for a second. I could see something in her implanted eye. Did she have a screen there or something? "From… Earth."

"Why does everyone here have some distaste for Earth?" I was angry. I don't know why, I should be away from that now. But, thinking about it again, it just made me mad that everyone hated my once home.

"No, I don't hate it or something! It's just, it's where we were betrayed. I nearly died in that war. If you aren't a survivor, then you have no idea how it was like. We were betrayed. Only a few of us actually know anything about our traitor. I know who she is. Nothing about her past though. Wiped from me I suppose." Carnelian put the box she was holding down. "I can still remember it though. The screams."

I try to think of something else, "So, what's your job?"

Carnelian bounces back up, "Well, in this job, I have to design the inside of these quarters. Some high ranking gem is getting one built for them, and guess who has to look over the design plans and fix any and all errors?" Carnelian laughs. "You know, I love it when the newbies come out. And then they look so surprised when they see a _Carnelian_ is going to be leading them! They just don't realise that they can move past what they are made for. They can do more than that. So I'm proud that I'm a Carnelian. Fills me with pride. I'm no one's servant."

"What do you mean by 'this job'?"

Carnelian's look has a darker tone to it, "Why do you have to ask so many questions? It's none of your business!"

"What? You were just fine a minute ago…"

"Oh, so I'm not okay now? There's something wrong with me? Fine. Just leave me alone and let me do my own work." It was like Carnelian herself was a little darker. As she started to walk towards the building site, her brighter colour came back. She turned back to me, and gave me a look, then turned back around. I didn't know what to make of the look, but it surely wasn't hostile. What was that all about?

Who was this Carnelian?

 **A/N: Man, this took a while. I actually started writing this a bit ago, but I took a break because I had no motivation. But I just got a new idea, and so I'm motivated once more!**

 **If you saw, there is now this Carnelian here. If you have read my other Steven Universe stories, you might have picked up what a Carnelian's purpose is. And yes, I guess I should say this Carnelian is important. No, it's not a self-insert thing. I already have my own gemsona.**

 **Oh, and if you've read my first story, you might have noticed the little bit of info that I put for the Citrines. Yeah, they're discontinued, like the story goes. In this story, however, Citrine never meets Amethyst. So, yeah.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like my fic so far!**


	7. Exploration

Betrayed 7

 **A/N: Man, I come out with these so slowly. I don't mean to, it just happens. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because at this moment, I have no idea what I want to do!**

 **Oh, well, I kinda have no idea. This chapter is prompted. The prompt is by: Lord Nitro.**

Today would probably be the first day I did nothing here on Homeworld. I lay in my quarters, trying to think if there's even something to do. I've explored Homeworld in its near entirety. I've been toured through Yellow and White Diamond's sections. Well, somewhat. I mean, I never got to really explore, so I don't know how the gems are like.

I'm curious. Could I possibly go to Blue Diamond's place? All I know is that the gems who serve under Blue Diamond seem to be quiet. Eh, I don't know. I'd probably be too awesome for them.

 _'Or too loud, or not as pristine, or-'_ I stop myself from thinking any further. I'm going to become an Elite! And it's not like I can't go places, right? Like yeah, White Diamond's place doesn't seem all that ideal, but what about Blue Diamond's place? Can't be too bad, right?

I burst up from my laying position. I open and run out the door, being careful to shut it quietly so no one thinks anything suspicious of me.

I sigh, "Wow, I kinda miss being able to be lazy and having my door open itself…" I start walking to the center of Homeworld, so then I could turn to Blue Diamond's area.

I think of the Temple back on Earth… and how it would be gone… because of the Cluster…

No! I'm not going to think about that right now! Everyone got what they deserved. Anyway, they'll probably just stop the Cluster anyway. The drill was pretty much finished, and after getting the coordinates, it shouldn't be hard now.

I bet they already have it out! Like what, it's only been a week or two on Earth. They probably have gotten the job done. Yeah, they wouldn't get cracked or anything!

I nervously laugh, hopefully quietly enough. I don't see any gems glance or stare at me, so hopefully I was quiet. I try and drive the thoughts of Earth out of my mind.

"Come on, come on! Why am I so stupid?" I nag myself. I grab my head, hopefully I'd be able to do anything to get the thoughts out. I wish I could think of something else, but all I think of is Earth. Man, I was doing so well earlier!

But then, I was with other people. Like, I never thought about Earth too much when I was with the Crystal—the Crystal—um, those Gems. I don't want to finish their names. I just can't.

Ugh, I can think about my room in the Temple. But, I shouldn't be thinking of it. Something was wrong. I was able to remember it clearly before. Now, I can remember so crystal clearly, but it was wrong.

It's not that my memory was playing tricks, no, Gems didn't do that. No, it's like they were changed slightly. It's like—it's like…um… why can't I remember? Something was wrong and different.

Was my room changed? That's all I was trying to remember. I mean, the only other thing I thought of was Rose. But, it was like I did and didn't. Like I forgot, and now I'm putting the pieces together.

 _'Ugh! What's wrong with m—!"_ I nearly fall over. I look t see what I tripped over. I look around and see something that made me think of Earth even more. It was a Sapphire. There was a crowd around, and they gasped. They must really not like it when someone bumps into a Sapphire. She turns and looks at me.

"I'm fine." She simply says before I could say sorry. "Amethyst." She starts to unruffle her dress.

My eyes dart around as the crowd closes in, "Um, what're they doing?"

The Sapphire floats up, "Do you know who I am? To them, an accident that was foretold such as this could always be prevented. I am the Prime Oracle of Homeworld. If I don't foretell an accident like this, they always believe the gem involved, such as you, did the deed on purpose."

"How dare you!" A voice shouts. A Gem starts to cut through the crowd. It wasn't a Quartz, but not someone low ranking. I see an Azurite come to the middle, where I and the Prime Oracle were standing. "You believe that you, a soldier, from Yellow Diamond's faction can assault the Prime Oracle of Homeworld?"

"Woah, woah, hey! That's not what happened at all!" I defend.

"Tough." The Azurite spat. She pulls nunchakus from the back of her neck, an exposed part since her hair had a Pixie Cut with shaved sides. She pulls out a second pair of nunchakus and makes a sort of handcuff type object. The same destabilizer field that was on Peridot's ship was on the handcuffs, "As Blue Diamond's top officer, I declare you under arrest." She pauses.

"For what?" I asks.

"Hm. _Treason."_ The crowd gasps once more. The Azurite makes her way over to me.

"Wait," The Prime Oracle stopped the Azurite before she could throw me in a prison. "You cannot do this."

"Why? This Amethyst has obviously committed an act of treason. Assaulting the Prime Oracle is nearly worth of being sent to the Refinery!" Azurite argues.

Sapphire sighs, "That may be true, but she did not assault me. And there are many other reasons why we cannot allow this to go through."

"Well, you better name the best ones. I am Blue Diamond's top officer, and I plan to uphold that. I need some great reasons not to arrest this defective gem." I look down. I guess I do kinda stick out, what with my shortness and all? Even though I'm supposed to be a Quartz.

"Very well. What about the case? This Amethyst falls under Yellow Diamond jurisdiction."

"So? I can make arrests anywhere on Homeworld."

"That is true, but there is more to it than that. Do you know who this Amethyst is?" Azurite scans me over. She looks at me knees, where my stars are still at.

"All I know is that she is possibly affiliated with the Crystal Gems…" Azurite answers.

"Was. She was. But, she has been brought to the promised land of this Homeworld. She is Yellow Diamond's possible protégé."

Azurite gapes, then chuckles, "You must be mistaken. Nothing against her, but she is too small and defective for that."

"I suppose I must give more reason. I not only heard that news from Yellow Diamond herself, but I've already gotten a vision for the future. All I can say is that I envision this Amethyst to become very important. And on top of that, an Elite."

Azurite doesn't laugh this time. She stands up straight. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Most definitely. My visions are not wrong."

Azurite sighs, "You're right." She looks at me, "I'm sorry for accusing you of that heinous act." I nod at her, and she turns and walks away. Wow, what a set of values here. It seems pushing is assault and is one of the worst crimes ever. I nearly roll my eyes at the statement.

I look at Sapphire, "Thanks."

"For what? I was only doing my duty," Sapphire starts to walk away, "If you want to talk, the next time we will cross paths will be… soon."

Sapphire walks out my eyesight. Well, okay then. Soon. The question is, was how soon?

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:**

I make my way away from the area where the near arrest of myself occurred. I… don't want to go back there for a while. But jeez, what was that Azurite's deal? I would just love to right her, so then she can see that I'm not defective and weak.

' _I'm not defective and weak. I'm not.'_

I look down. Look at me, so close to the ground. But, that gives me an advantage, right? I'm able to go under these large gems and stuff.

Yeah, I don't look intimidating, but after seeing these moves maybe my opponents will think again!

I gaze at my surroundings. This place seemed so peaceful. There were murmurs and whispers around me, but no loud conversations. Many gems had their hands clasped, it was actually kind of weird. I felt so out of place, so non proper.

I had never even seen these kind of Gems before. I knew what many of them were though. That's what gems do! We just kind of know what kind of gems others are.

A moonstone stood close to me. They were in the shadows, watching. How did I notice them? Well, I have my ways. I can be good at noticing if I try. I've always been able to blend in, so how come I couldn't figure out when others do?

I believe this moonstone had something to do with the authority on Homeworld. They looked like they would be patrolling or something. As I walk past them, their eyes follow me. Creepy.

The structures of the buildings in here were very… smooth. Like circles nearly. It was so surreal compared to Yellow Diamond's place. Barely any of the other gems paid attention to me, or so I thought. Most of them had bangs that covered their eyes, and I couldn't tell if they were even giving me a side glance.

My walk became a little more proper as I stood up straighter. It was like I started to blend in here myself. Here, I wasn't too much shorter than many others around. Such as the guards of many of the gems around here. Most of them were around my size. In Yellow Diamond's place though, they were bigger. Because Yellow Diamond had soldiers. Not foretellers, or authority, or something I may or may not want to be…

 _'No, I want to be a soldier! I want to fight! Not sit around and be fancy!'_ I look up and groan quietly, my mind not being made up. I notice that it's darker over here in this part of Homeworld than the others.

I suppose it added to the peaceful mood. Maybe. My eyes dart around again. I felt like I was being watched. Not by that Moonstone, but by something else.

My walk becomes slower as I examine my surroundings. I walk in an alleyway, one of the few in this faction. I breathe for a second.

 _'Oh come on Amethyst, get it together.'_ I assure myself that I'm just being stupid. I stand and observe my surroundings. I locate something in the corner of my eyes. I shakily turn my head towards it.

"Uh, hello? MQ if that's you I swear this isn't funny!" My voice echoes slightly in the creepy alley. No answer came. I shrug, and step out of the alley. I roll my eyes at the thought that someone was even watching me. How stupid of me!

I keep walking around Blue Diamond's faction. I can't help but let my mind tinker up every idea about what that Sapphire had meant earlier. Ugh, it strains me so much to think about it.

Does this mean that the Sapphire would be at the ritual where I become an Elite? Or does it mean something else?

Like, could I be in immediate danger soon? And the Sapphire would have to warn me? Ugh, here and on Earth they're both mysterious. Even if they are two different Sapphires. Well, maybe they weren't too different.

What if they had the same job? Like, I had always been told that Sapphire was called to Earth to tell Blue Diamond her visions of the future. Wouldn't the Prime Oracle go down? Or would that be too dangerous?

I have too many questions for this.

 _'I regret not asking Sapphire more about herself.'_

"Amethyst…"

I stop walking and whip by head back and forth, trying to see who said my name. None of the Gems even close to me stop walking, so I doubt it's them. The voice echoes in my mind, nearly like a distant memory.

"Come over here, Amethyst."

I look again, this time trying to pay more attention to details. Again, there are no gems who cease their stride. I bet I look like a lunatic to the other calm, peaceful gems, but it's for good reason! I feel something staring at me, and once more I think I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to the direction, but still no one was there!

Or were they? All that was there was the darkness of another alleyway. I believed that something was standing there. I inch closer to the alleyway, and soon I start to see the silhouette of another gem. I could barely even make out who it was, before they spoke.

"What are you doing here, Amethyst?" The voice demands. They step out of the shadows. It was Onyx.

I retort with a question of my own, point a finger at the other Elite, "No, what're _you_ doing here?"

"What? I can't be on my own turf? You're supposed to be in Yellow Diamond's faction? You aren't an Elite yet, you can't just waltz around."

"What are you talking about? You're a soldier, you're from Yellow Diamond's place."

Onyx scoffs, "You have no clue who I am. I'm from Blue Diamond's faction."

"That doesn't even make sense." I state. Milky Quartz comes into the scene. She seemed to have jumped down from a building.

She starts to cut in between Onyx and I, "Amethyst, you may want to stop, this is a touchy subject."

Onyx butts in, "No Milky, let Amethyst find out."

I stand up straight, "Well?"

"Well, Elite to Elite. I am a mismade and misnamed Jet, okay? I was supposed to be a Jet. But a process went wrong, and I became an Onyx. But they still called me a Jet. One of the needless mistakes that happened because of the early rebellion."

"Um, what?" I ask.

Onyx sighs, "When the Rebellion first started to spread its influence, Homeworld didn't really pay attention to the Gems being made. So, I just got slapped on with a Jet sticker, and here I was, in Blue Diamond's place. A soldier, but no one believed I was," Onyx pauses, and she looks down. She coughs, but I could see the pain of reliving those memories, "I had to work every day. Because Blue Diamond's faction doesn't get trained in the same way Yellow Diamond's was. I had to show them that I was a soldier. It took so long just to become a soldier, and it was barely worth it."

Milky Quartz winces back, knowing that Onyx was already on a train that wasn't worth stopping.

Onyx looks down at me, "So, I'm just going to say this once. Get out, and get ready for tomorrow."

I nod reluctantly, and glare at her as I start to walk out. Milky Quartz follows behind. When we are far away enough from Onyx, I speak to MQ, "What was that about?"

Milky Quartz sighs, "She really hates talking about that stuff."

"Why did she take it out on me?"

"I shouldn't say. You guys need to talk that out amongst themselves."

"How did she find me in the first place?"

Milky Quartz nervously laughs. I glare at her, "MQ…"

"Okay fine, I kind of checked to see where you were with my psychic powers. I told Onyx where you were, and we followed you. Just to make sure everything was okay!"

"Yeah, sure. You know, you could have come sooner. I could have been arrested! Or maybe you were there, but Onyx didn't want to clear things up, is that it?"

"Amethyst, please…"

"Well, tell me what I want to know? Why is Onyx so mad at me?"

"Okay fine," Milky Quartz stops, but then goes on, "She thinks that you barely earned this. Becoming an Elite. That you didn't work for it. You were just picked up from the Earth, and then just became an Elite."

"B-but that's not what happened at all!"

"It is to her. You have to understand that she doesn't see the world like you do. And that you don't see it like her."

I look around, to make sure no one was listening, "Well I don't know. I think she needs to start treating me better. I did nothing wrong!"

Milky Quartz says nothing, but she looks around too, "Just don't say anything to Onyx, okay?"

I shrug, "Yeah, right."

Milky Quartz sighs, "Oh, I've already said too much."

 **A/N: Ah, finally finished! Production of this story had to be delayed a day because I needed to make a chapter of another story, and make another story entirely! But I actually like how this one turned out.**

 **You want to know why? Well for one, there was some great character insight! I have no clue where it came from, it just kind of came. And I like Onyx's backstory here. It's unique to me.**

 **Well, until the next chapter.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	8. Initiation

Betrayed 8

 **A/N: Oh my schnozboz I'm finally able to write this! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've been so busy, and that isn't stopping anytime soon. But, at least I'm here.**

I jolted awake. I jumped from the floor, and started to pace around my quarters. Today was the day. I was going to become an Elite. I would have an actual identity! No one was going to push me around anymore. I was actually going to go through with this. No backing down. Nothing.

Yesterday wasn't worth anything to think about. Two days ago, I learned a lot. I saw the Prime Oracle of Homeworld, and I learned more about Onyx. I hadn't seen the black gem sine them and I don't want to. She can come to me first, not the other way around. I have nothing to say sorry for.

I walk out of my quarters. I see the Carnelian from a few days ago.

She waves at me, "Hey! I heard the news!"

"Wha-what news?" I ask. How could she possibly know? I thought it hadn't been announced yet!

"About you becoming an Elite. Come on, that's the biggest thing!"

"But, how do _you_ know?"

The thing in her eye flashes once more, "I have my ways."

"W-well I have to go anyway, bye I guess." I start to walk away.

Carnelian chases after me, "Hey wait!"

I turn around, "What?"

She stops in front of me, and breathes for a second. She is barely taller than I am. I hadn't been able to see that before. "I want to come with you."

I laugh, "Are you kidding? Right now, I think it's like preparations or whatever. I don't think you can come."

She blushes, "Yes I can! Just 'cause I'm not so high and mighty doesn't mean I can't."

"Hey don't get all like that, I'm just sayin' the truth."

"Well, uh…" She stammers, "The truth is, I can come. I have special clearance."

"From who?"

"From Yellow Diamond herself." Carnelian stands proudly.

"What? When? How?"

"I am going to make this ceremony really happen. You really think that you can just have a small initiation and just leave? No! All of Homeworld is going to come and see your crowning achievement! They obviously need a planner, and guess who has the job? Wait don't, since it's blatantly me." Carnelian explains. We start to walk along, to a large building close to the Diamond insignia in the center of Homeworld. Apparently that's where my "crowning achievement" will be held. Even if I am making fun of how Carnelian said it, I am actually delighted. It would be hard to understand.

"Well then fine. Come on. She said I can't be late." I state. I speed up my walk, and Carnelian follows suit.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

We stop at the large, multicoloured building. The light from a star made it gleam. It was like glitter was splashed on it. It definitely stood out among the other buildings. There were two gems at the front of the door, but from where we stood, I couldn't tell what kind. They were definitely bigger than just a normal Quartz.

Carnelian and I make our way to the front door. Other gems pass by. An Aquamarine rushes by, struggling from holding many parts to a ship. A Jade walks by, another warrior. I could even see an Aventurine, not exactly the same one from two days ago. But they did look like they were patrolling. None of them paid me a passing glance, so either they were pretending, or this really wasn't going to be released to the public for now.

I could see what kind of Gems the ones at the door were. Carnelian seemed to slow down, but I didn't pay much mind to it. The Gems at the door were Emeralds. They seemed to be special, as they were larger than normal Quartzes. But I didn't feel as though they were Elites. I just had the feeling.

I walk towards the door, but I see Carnelian stumble back. I whip my head around, to see her face have a blank expression. She seemed to be trembling.

I shake my hand in front of her face, "Carnelian? Carnelian, is uh, everything okay?" She doesn't snap out of it. She looks at my hand for a second, but goes back to staring at the Emeralds.

She jolts out of it, "Sorry, Amethyst. Just, thinking about the war, that's all." She looks away. I nod, but I look back at her, just to make sure she's alright. We stand in front of the massive gems.

"Who gave you the authorization to be here at this time?" One of the Emeralds says. There was something peculiar about these Emeralds. It's like they were literally made from their gem. Maybe they were wearing armor or something? Because it was like they were covered in the Emerald I would find on Earth. The organic Emerald.

Carnelian steps up before I could say a word, "Yellow Diamond, ma'am."

"How can you confirm this?" The other Emerald asks. Carnelian darts her brown eyes towards me.

I stutter, "Uh-uh, well… it's hard to explain, but today is the day I become an Elite, but you probably already know that. And Carnelian here is supposed to come with me."

The Emerald closest to us looks straight at me, and the other one looks at Carnelian. It was like they were scanning us. They fix their gaze away from us once more.

"You are allowed in."

The door opens. Carnelian and I slip inside, wasting no time. The door closes behind us. The room inside was dark, but soon it becomes light as we step through it. It was a large room, with large walls. It was slightly intimidating. There were windows, but I couldn't tell that from outside, so they must be special or something. There were no seats or anything. There was a podium of some sorts however.

As I walked along, the room started to change around. There were more lights. There were stairs, there was a slight stage. The room morphed into something entirely different. It looked more like I would be giving a presentation. There were screens all across the room. Is this how the ceremony would go? I'm puzzled. I see something in the shadows move.

I look around, where are they?

"Hello? Anyone here?" I call out.

Carnelian walks over a whispers to me, "What're you doing?"

"I saw something, now shush!"

Nothing moves, but I could feel that something was around. I see Milky Quartz come into the room from the corner by the stage.

"Amethyst! You're here!" She squeals. I don't see Onyx anywhere, which was puzzling. They were usually always together.

"Yeah, of course I am. Isn't today the really important day? Possibly the most important day of my life?"

"Well yeah, I suppose." Milky Quartz answers. She looks around the room with confusion, "Did Onyx not come?"

"Wait, do you mean she isn't with you?"

"No. I guess saying all those things to—no, never mind." Milky Quartz states.

Carnelian moves in between us. She seemed to have a darker tone, "Okay, I'm going to have to break this up. I've got an event to plan."

"Wow, this is very last minute." I state.

Carnelian laughs cynically, "Ha! Are you kidding? We've had this plan for days. We can't just put it into action though. Putting it into action is the fastest part. Planning it is the hardest. We're almost done with the simple planning. Then, we just have to make all of it happen. Got it?"

"Yeah…" I walk away from Carnelian, who looks around the room, and writes thing in a notebook she pulls out of the gem on her neck. I look back to Milky Quartz, who is leaning on the wall with her eyes closed.

 _'That's really getting weird. Why does Carnelian always do that? She's all happy, and then becomes a clod! Ugh, now I sound like Peridot. How stupid.'_ Milky Quartz looks up when I'm nearly right in front of her.

"We'll have to wait some time you know, why'd you come so early?" She asked me. She looked down.

"Oh, no reason. I thought we were supposed to be here early. You know, it's a big event, and I'm supposed to be the headliner or whatever for it. It's kinda a big deal." I explain.

Milky Quartz takes it all in, "I guess you have a point. Well, I must go report to Yellow Diamond. You can come if you wish."

I look at Carnelian, who was still fumbling about. She was dashing all over the large room, and she had been checking every corner with intent.

"Eh, I think she can deal with this on her own. She doesn't want me here anyway. Let's just go." I tell Milky Quartz. She signals for me to follow her, and we walk out of the room.

I could faintly hear an echo of Carnelian, "Amethyst, wait! I want you to st—"

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Milky Quartz and I had used the Yellow Diamond in the middle of Homeworld to get to her Control Center. Sadly, MQ couldn't make a vehicle without Onyx, and she definitely couldn't do it with me.

We dropped off the Diamond and entered the building. Yellow Pearl stood there, nose up high.

"Welcome to the Yellow Diamond Control Room. Who authorized you to come here?" She asked, snively as ever.

Milky Quartz sighed, "Come on, I'm not going through this every time. I've got stuff to do."

Yellow Pearl's voice quieted, "Listen, I don't care who you are, but you have to give me your reason for coming here! It's what I do."

Milky Quartz groaned, "Fine. I'm here on important business for my Diamond. It regards Amethyst's initiation."

Yellow Pearl looks me over. I avoid her stare. Today was a day I would just focus on myself and Homeworld. No thoughts of Earth. Other than that. _Hopefully._

Yellow Pearl presses a button, and lets us into the large room. Yellow Diamond was sitting on her chair, tending to some of her normal duties.

Milky Quartz speaks up, "My Diamond, we have returned."

Yellow Diamond turns around, "Good. Where is Onyx?"

Milky Quartz looks down, "I am sorry, but I have no idea where she has gone. I mean, I only saw her a little bit ago too and—"

Yellow Diamond puts her hand up, "She is probably overseeing a mission for the Topaz's I sent out a small while ago. She will be back momentarily. Now, we have different matters to address."

Milky Quartz and I sit down at the table.

"When are we going to release my initiation to the public?" I blurt out. I nearly smack my hands to my mouth, but I already embarrassed myself enough.

"Amethyst!" Milky Quartz nags.

Yellow Diamond nags, "Oh, it isn't released in the way you're thinking. All the Gems know to come. They may not have all the details, but of course those will be released to the public. It's so rare we obtain a new asset that is an Elite. They may just know." Yellow Diamond states. I nod my head. "Now, how is the Carnelian doing on her planning?"

"She had seemed to be doing great, My Diamond. No problems at all." Milky Quartz replies, standing up and sitting back down.

"Wonderful. I'm glad I didn't have to waste any other pathetic Gems for this." _'Pathetic? What is she talking about?'_ "While her abilities are remarkable, I am starting to have thoughts about it."

Yellow Diamond looks at me. I return the glance, and try to make sure my eyes don't show confusion. Though, it seemed Carnelian was very special. How was she pathetic?

"Amethyst, I need you to surveil her from now on. You will start after today. Are we clear?" Yellow Diamond orders.

I blink, but then answer, "Yes."

"Good." Soon a noise is heard as the door opens again. This time, it was Onyx who entered the room. She had a less than delightful appearance. At least, that's how it seemed compared to how the others on Homeworld were. I actually felt like looking like that.

Her short hair was all scratched up and full of knots. Her uniform was ruffled, and she had seemed to be in a small scrap.

"I am sorry My Diamond, I have failed to return on time. I am tardy." Onyx doesn't smile. Her lips were tight. "The mission was successful, but some of the Topaz's had started to fight each other over something pointless."

"I take it they have been sent to The Room?" Yellow Diamond inquires, looking away from her screens.

"Of course. They will make sure not to disobey again. At least, they probably hope they do, for their sakes." Onyx answers bitterly. She sits down. What was The Room? I didn't get an answer, but I wasn't sure I would.

Onyx didn't even look at me at all during the whole conversation. We talked about my initiation, and not once did she glare, stare, even glance. It was sad. For her, not me. If she can't just _move on,_ then that's too bad. Ugh, it's that Pearl and Garnet situation all over again!

 _'Ugh! Why do I have to keep bringing them up! Shut up, mind! No more of this. I'm an Elite, I'm having a new life. No more.'_

 **S:S:S:S:S**

We rode back to the large sparkling building on the joint motorcycle. Onyx made it go away right when we stopped. She didn't smile once. Was she really that mad? What the hell was wrong with her?

When we had made it inside, it was completely different. It looked more as if it would be a coronation! Jeez. Everything had Diamonds on it. The pedestal, the banners, etc. Carnelian was standing in the middle of the room, seemingly admiring her work. When she whisked her head around, her eyes were filled with childlike wonder. _This_ was who I would have to supervise? Yellow Diamond made her sound like a threat.

But she did have that mood swing thing. I guess there was that.

"Oh, you guys are just in time! It's just been finished! Isn't it great! Just perfect!" Carnelian exclaims. Her shouts echo. We look around, astonished. I was surprised that she, alone, did all of this. And so quickly! It was very purple in here, so that gave me a sense of how these were normally done.

Carnelian doesn't look at me too much, but does look at Onyx and Milky Quartz. When she did look at me, it was like she was conflicted and sad.

Maybe I should have stayed with her.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Finally it was time! Plenty of Gems kept pouring into the room. We had gone over what we'd do. Since I was a former… Rebel… I would be doing more than a normal outfit change.

Homeworld was definitely against the Gem War. Most of the Gems there hated the death. They hated the fact that they could remember the war. They hated the Rebels. And now that I would be converting, they were ecstatic. While some Gems felt pity for me, which I didn't need, others felt resent. There were only a few that I saw, but they didn't like that I was part of the Crystal Gems in the first place.

Despite of me gaining the honor of becoming an Elite, they would still call me weak, small, and all that stuff since I'm defective. I was thinking of insulting them right back, but MQ had stopped me. Which in a way, made me a little more furious.

When I had started to think of the Crystal Gems, all that anger and fury was directed towards them. They always stopped me. They held me back. They let me get hurt. I was their scapegoat. They resented me. Garnet and Pearl thought I could never understand them since they were part of the war, but they couldn't understand me! You try being alone for 1000 years! And then having the person you love the most, the one who saved you from abandonment die. And then no one ask you if you were okay. Garnet was so focused on Pearl after Rose's death, that once again I was neglected. So for those reasons, and so many more, I nearly hated the Gems. And so I was ready for what I'd do in the ceremony.

Soon, every Gem from Homeworld was there. I was seated on the platform, so many were looking at me. All the Diamonds were there as well. They were in the middle of the platform, and most Gems were looking at them. Yellow Diamond stepped up.

"All of Homeworld, you know why you are here today!" Yellow Diamond shouts. Every Gem steps up, except for us on the stage.

"Initiation! Initiation!" They chant.

Yellow Diamond smirks, "That's right! It has been thousands of years since the last Elite. And this time, it is something much different."

The Gems sit down. Yellow Diamond's smile becomes a frown, "This new Gem is from Earth. The garbage planet. They were allied with the Rebels! But you know what? They were forced into doing so. It was our mistakes during the war that caused it. And we have relieved those mistakes, and will continue doing so. This Amethyst is defective, or at least is supposed to be. But they have shown skills that surpass even a normal sized Amethyst. A normal sized Quartz! And for that, they are an Elite. They are changing our society, in at least a little way. And so, we welcome Amethyst to our team of Elites!"

The Gems in the audience cheer at the speech. I am at the end of the platform, and other Elites are on the right side of me. They start to stand up from right to left, so I would stand up last. There was an Ammolite, and Ammolites are gems that heal, and defend. Unlike normal Quartzes, they don't fight. There were a few Quartzes, and then there was Howlite. Howlites were Gems that worked for White Diamond. They stayed on Homeworld, and were kind of the equivalent of Earth psychiatrists. They helped Gems who went through tragic battles. They helped pretty much any Gem with a problem, so then they could get back to what they did best. There was a Moonstone who stood up as well. They must have had exceptional abilities of blending in and sight.

Before Onyx, MQ, and I stood up, there was one more Gem. It was a Variscite, a Gem for Yellow Diamond. These Gems were pilots, sometimes fighter pilots. This one must have been very good at their job. Onyx stood up, then Milky Quartz. Then I stood up. All the Elites stood back down, but just like I had been told, I stayed up. Yellow Diamond moved back. Blue Diamond said a few things, and then White Diamond. Then it was my turn to go up and say a few things for myself.

I walk up to the podium. I originally didn't have anything planned, but I think I have a pretty good idea.

"You know, people have been bothering me about certain things. I'm tiny, blah blah blah, not good enough, I'm a traitor. Well I'm here to tell you all those things aren't true. 'Cause, _I'm awesome._ I can do everything any other Amethyst can do. And I can do more. That has to mean something right? But no one really cares about that, do they?

No, you guys care about Earth. And how it was my home. Yes, it was my home. And yes, I was part of the Rebels. But I never killed. I wasn't part of the war. Once I realized my unfair treatment, I left. I realize how bad they were now. But, that may not prove it to you either, huh? Well, before I do provide it to you guys that I'm not a Crystal Gem, I wanna say how happy and grateful I am for being an Elite.

I never thought I was much, but being here makes me feel so much more than that. Now, I'm not going to get sappy, so let's get on with this." I move in front of the podium, so everyone could see me. "It's time to let the change begin." I smirk.

"I'm not part of the Crystal Gems," I state. I look down at the stars on my pants. I put my hand near them. I start to change my outfit. All the Gems in the audience are silent, and they look with intent. _'All part of the ceremony.'_ I think. I pull at the star on my leg. It rips. Once the glow goes away, I had a diamond on my chest, and it showed my gem. My tank top had longer sleeves now, and I had fingerless gloves. My pants were about the same, except they had diamonds now. I hold the ripped star up, "I am part of Homeworld!"

The Gems cheer, and I smile.

 **A/N: Okay, I like this ending too much. I don't know why I love it, I just do. Anyway, this was a quick write actually! Must faster than the chapter I just wrote for another story anyway. So that's good. Because the next story I need to make a chapter for is at its peak right now. But, I didn't try to blow this one off. So, I hope it isn't rushed or boring or anything for the sort.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	9. Agony

Betrayed 9

 **A/N: Ah, finally back! Well, let's get on with it.**

Today was my first day as an Elite. I made sure that I would follow Yellow Diamond's orders. I suppose that this would really cut back on me sleeping, but if I have a job, then I should do it. I was told that every job given helps everyone, and Gemkind as a whole. Now, I have no clue how watching Carnelian fits into that, but if that's what helps, then fine.

Once initiation was over yesterday, Yellow Diamond told us to meet with her today. I didn't know about the other Elites. Yellow Diamond had never called all of us together before. When I asked her about it yesterday, she told me that there were different groups of Elites. I could put the pieces together.

I walked out of my quarters (which still weren't decorated yet) and turned to go to the control room. It was near the end of Yellow Diamond's faction.

As I walked down the streets, everyone's gaze was different than before. Most gazes were now of respect, other than malice or resent. Others were sympathetic. Some were ones that didn't fit into either, and so I hadn't deciphered them quite yet.

 _'I haven't even gotten to walk around all of Yellow D's area yet. Maybe this could be my chance!'_ I thought. But then I remembered where I was going, _'Oh right. I have stuff to do.'_

I walked by the buildings. They weren't in a specific pattern, but rather spontaneous heights of low and high. They mostly had a yellow or green tint to them. I walked around the corner of a few. I could see the control room in full view.

That was…fast. Too fast. Maybe I was walking quickly. Many Gems were standing in the way of where I had to go. I stopped walking, and turned my head around. Maybe there was a shortcut. I saw a little alley between two tall buildings. It was clean, at least compared to alleys on Earth. I trekked down the narrow alley. Good thing I'm small, or I may not have fit.

I was lost in my thoughts as I walked down the alley. I snapped back to reality once I was pushed.

"Hey! What the—" I exclaim.

"Well isn't it the runt?" I look up. It was another amethyst. It was the third one in that trio that had been walking around. She was the last one left. The other two were…shattered.

"Go away, I have to go somewhere." I try and walk out of the alley, but it is so small I can't. I didn't want to turn around, because there was already a crowd in front of the control room.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to make this short." The Amethyst glared at me, " _Where's the rest of my team?_ "

 _'What am I going to say? I can't just say 'your team is dead' without making this a longer visit.'_ "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you knew we had a problem with you, and how you couldn't help Homeworld. And now my team is gone. I want to know where they are. Now."

"Too bad. I have to go. I have important business." I state.

Amethyst narrows her eyes at me, "Listen," She grabs my wrist, "I don't care if you're the highest Elite out there, or an Elite at all. You don't belong here, and you have done something to my team."

I smack the large hand off my wrist, "If that's good for you then fine, but I don't care who you are either. All I know is that you're in my way." I push Amethyst out of the way. She stumbles back, and I turn to her, "Now buzz off."

"You better watch your back." She snarls. She regains balance, and walks off.

Ugh, even when two of them are dead they still won't get off my back. It's hard for me to think that the amethyst isn't a metaphor. I brush off the feeling, and turn to the control room.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

I open the large door. The first thing I see is Yellow Pearl. She wasn't looking at me, but rather at some screen. I could see the yellow doors that opened to the Yellow Diamond Control Room.

I go to open the doors, but unfortunately, the pearl saw me. Dammit. Now this again.

"I didn't give you authorization to go into that room." She pointed out from behind me.

I turned around and sighed at her, "Can we not? Listen, I have to go, and you know who I am. You just have some beef with me or something."

"Listen, Gem. I have a beef with everyone. Just go along with it." Yellow Pearl informs me with a different voice.

"O-oh, okay," I answer quietly, "So what do I have to do this time?"

"Just step over here."

I drag myself over to the light yellow desk. Yellow Pearl presses buttons on her screen. Soon, she began a video call with Yellow Diamond.

Once Yellow Diamond showed up on the screen, Yellow Pearl began, "My Diamond, did you request for Amethyst: Elite?"

"Yes Pearl. Bring her in now." Yellow Diamond replied in an almost tired voice. Yellow D shut the call down, and Yellow Pearl stood up. She pressed a button that opened the doors. She stood behind me as we walked in.

I was the only one there with Yellow Diamond. Milky Quartz and Onyx must be moments behind me.

Yellow Diamond didn't look at us, "Thank you Pearl, you may go now."

Yellow Pearl smiled and left, closing the doors. I sat down at the familiar table. Yellow Diamond paid attention to her screens at the moment.

She turned them off, and glanced over to me, "Is there anything you want to know, Amethyst?"

My eyes dart over to her, "What? No. I-I think I'm pretty sure about Homeworld."

"Hm. What about being an Elite? You've only just been introduced to the concept."

Was this the same Yellow Diamond? This is the same Yellow Diamond right? "Um…well…" _'Shit!'_

Yellow Diamond looked at me questioningly.

"I do question my mission. Why do I have to watch Carnelian?"

"I see. Carnelian is…different. Much different. She's like that Pearl or whatnot you had on your old affiliates. She's made something of herself. And while it does more to benefit Homeworld, during the war, questionable occurrences happened." Yellow Diamond showed projections from the screen by her. A projection of Pearl and Carnelian was there.

 _"Join us! Can't you see? Homeworld has only held you down!" Pearl pleaded in a nearly malicious tone. There to the opposite of her was Carnelian._

 _"No! That's not true! Homeworld has allowed me to shine! This rebellion has only slowed it down!" Carnelian shouted._

 _"They're tricking you!"_

 _"You don't know what you're talking about. Now I'm leaving. You'll regret it if you don't let me." Carnelian turned and jumped. Pearl grabbed her wrist. Carnelian fell to the ground._

 _Pearl put her sword at Carnelian's head, "You aren't leaving."_

 _Carnelian stood up. She was in full focus._

I noticed something. Carnelian had nothing in her eye. There was no screen, or implant, or anything! The projection continued.

 _She summoned her weapon, a katana. She swung it at Pearl. Pearl swung her own sword against the orange katana. The blades screeched against each other, one nearly winning over the other, and eventually vice versa. Carnelian threw her sword down and went to strike back up. Until she was punched backwards._

 _Standing there, next to Pearl was Garnet._

 _Carnelian stumbled up, "What?"_

 _"Carnelian, join us. Or else you will fall." Pearl threatened, moving into a fighting stance._

 _"No! Homeworld is my home! I'm not betraying it!" Carnelian stood her ground. She summoned another katana. She struggled holding them a little, but she was ready all the same._

 _Garnet and Pearl charged at Carnelian. She used her katana to throw Garnet off balance, but Pearl swung down, and Carnelian was once again stuck in a battle of sword versus sword._

 _Carnelian used both her swords against Pearl. Pearl dodged, but she was hit by one. She fell on the hard ground. Garnet rushed Carnelian, and tackled her to the ground. Carnelian struggled to get Garnet off of her. She kicked Garnet off, and stood up._

 _Being a Carnelian, she was in bad shape. She was tired. She couldn't take too many more hits._

 _And the Crystal Gems knew._

 _"One more chance. Surrender, join us, or be killed." Pearl stated. She had a look of utter malice. Garnet stood there, fists encased in gauntlets clenched._

 _Carnelian hissed through quick breaths, "I…will never… join you. And I will never surrender. I am part of… a community. One that needs me! And I will fight to the death for it! For my friends!" Carnelian wielded two katanas once more. She stood her ground._

 _Garnet smirked slightly. Pearl chuckled, "Well, then tell Homeworld we have a message."_

 _Garnet ran at Carnelian and punched her in the stomach. Pearl dashed as well. She hit Carnelian with her sword, "We are here to protect the Earth."_

 _Pearl struck Carnelian in the chest, "We aren't your slaves."_

 _Garnet hit Carnelian in the face, and Pearl stabbed her with her sword, "And surrender,"_

 _Garnet threw Carnelian in the air. Pearl ran and jumped up as high as she could. She thrust her sword. Carnelian looked down, fear in her eyes. Pearl stabbed straight through Carnelian's eye. "Or be killed."_

 _Carnelian screamed out in agony. Pearl gracefully fell down into the trees, and she and Garnet disappeared. Carnelian fell, and a crash was heard. A small bit of Carnelian's gem was broken off. The projection ended with Homeworld finding her with one eye._

Yellow Diamond shut the projection off. I found myself a little misty eyed.

Yellow Diamond sighed, "She was treatable. But, we could never recover the small part of her Gem. In order for her two have two functional eyes, she needed to have a technical implant." Yellow Diamond looked on in anger.

I felt confused, and in a terrible rage. Pearl and Garnet. Pearl toying with Carnelian. Almost killing her. Torturing her. Was this the truth? Did they fight that way in the war? Everyone did say the war was devastating. But this…

This was a whole new level. This was a whole new level for my hate of Pearl and Garnet. How could they do that to another Gem? Why?

I felt as though I'd go down to Earth and do the same thing they did to Carnelian to them. It would only be fair.

I started to imagine it. They wouldn't even expect it, like Carnelian. They would be tired, and trying to get me to stop, but I wouldn't. They would have to suffer just like Carnelian and—

Milky Quartz and Onyx entered the room. I snap out of my dark thoughts and looked at myself.

 _'I think they just saved me…from myself.'_

 _A Few Hours Later…_

The meeting ended, and we left the room. Once we left the Control Center, Milky Quartz stopped me outside, catching Onyx's attention. Onyx walked over to us as MQ started questioning me.

"What did Yellow Diamond show you?" Milky Quartz asked.

"Nothing." I answer.

"Amethyst, I could see it in you the whole meeting. I need to know."

"No, you don't."

'Milky, let's just go. She doesn't wanna talk about it." Onyx puts a hand on MQ's shoulder.

She pushes it off, "No! I need to know! Something terrible could have happened! You know Yellow Diamond can show things a little too early!"

"You wouldn't think she'd show Pink—"

"Yes, I would."

"Oh." Onyx stepped back, letting Milky Quartz continue to interrogate. I shoot Onyx an angry look.

"Amethyst, tell me what you saw. Or else I'm going to find out whether you tell me or not."

I didn't want Milky Quartz violating my mind! Damn those powers!

"Fine! All I saw was Carnelian getting tortured! Alight? Are you done asking? I want to go home." I start to walk away.

Milky Quartz and Onyx look at each other. They looked relieved. What kind of sick joke was that? They're okay with letting me see that? What the hell?

What was going on? I wanted to go right up to them and scream. But I didn't.

I had other things to think about.

Such as, how I'd only been here for 2 weeks, and that my hatred for the Crystal Gems had grown much more than normal levels. I think about that amethyst. Was she going to do something to me? I hated her enough. And she hated me enough.

I think about how I had those menacing thoughts.

I only had one question, how far was my hate willing to go?

 **A/N: Well this one just poured out.**


	10. Assault

Betrayed 10

 **A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry, I've been way too busy. Well, let's stop talking and actually begin this chapter!**

The day after the meeting, I was still seething. My hatred for the Crystal Gems, as in Garnet and Pearl, was rising at a dangerous rate. I tried to keep my mind off of them, but after seeing something like that, that was…something. Still, I had a mission, and I had to find Carnelian.

I trekked around Homeworld. I knew Carnelian worked under Yellow Diamond, but she worked everywhere around Homeworld. She could be anywhere! As I walked, I could see Milky Quartz and Onyx. I didn't want to be by either of them. MQ could be reading my mind, and to be frank, Onyx is an asshole. I decided to use a different route this time.

I started to walk the other way. I looked back. I didn't see any other Gems. That made me a little uncomfortable. Everywhere I went, Gems were everywhere! But now, it was just me.

 _'_ _I'm sure the feeling will pass.'_ I kept walking. It felt so empty. It was eerie to say the least. Though, I guess it made sense, I was in a less crowded area than usual. I went a different route.

I kept walking through the street. Still, no activity.

Until I finally saw another Gem. They were coming towards me. I could see a smile smirk on their face, their teeth flashing. It was malicious. As the came closer, I could tell who it was.

It was that same Amethyst.

I started to back up a little bit. They looked like they were ready to pummel me.

"Hello, bitch."

I rolled my eyes, "Using new words are we? Get the hell out of my way. I have better things to do with my life than fight you."

"Who said this was going to be a fight?" They cracked their knuckles.

"You pretty much just did. And if you don't move, it _will_ get violent." Where are these words coming from? Since when did I threaten people?

"Oh I know there will be violence. I just don't know where this 'fight' shit came from."

"What do you mean?"

"All I know is that it's gonna be a beating." The Amethyst rushed at me, and punched me in the stomach. I flew back and hit the building I was next to.

As I started to slide off the building, I looked around. I could see a bunch of lower classed gems, small gems, cowering. Then it hit me. The street was empty because of this amethyst.

I fell on my feet and I summoned my weapon. The amethyst ran at me and summoned her weapon, a hammer. She started to swing it at me. I jumped back. Unlike _someone_ , I'm not graceful.

She seemed to become angrier and angrier with each miss, "You Elite trash!"

I smiled. I was going to break her. She was going to crack. Then, she wouldn't put up such a fight. I used my whip to grab her hammer. Using all my strength, I pulled her down. She fell onto the ground. I spin myself into a ball, and crash into her.

The amethyst coughs for a second, but she gets back up. I move backwards, but before I could get back all the way, she grabs my wrist.

She pulls me towards her, and grabs my legs. It was obviously easy, and she enjoyed it. She did it all with a sick grin. Then, she smashed her knee against my back.

I cried out in pain. The amethyst threw me up in the air. She jumped up as well, "Tell me what happened to my team!"

She punched me straight into the ground. The ground didn't even dent. _'Is Homeworld used to this shit?'_ Now it was my turn to cough. It was a hefty cough too. If I were human, I think I'd be coughing blood. I put my hands in front of me, and pushed myself up.

"I don't know _anything_." I retort.

The amethyst frowns, "Bullshit!" She runs at me. I dodge her, and she runs into a wall. She's reckless, I can see that. The smoke from the landing starts to clear, and a hammer is near my head. I don't have time to move. It slams me straight into a building.

Before I can recover, the amethyst grabs me by the neck. She starts to crush it. "Tell me, or I will shatter you!"

I punch the amethyst straight in the stomach as hard as I could. Then I summoned my whip and put it on their leg, sending a blast straight through them.

"Aah!" They let me good as they fell back. I hit the ground hard, and it seemed as if I were gasping for air. Dammit, I was too used to Earth's atmosphere.

"Well it seems the little runt belongs with the traitors, doesn't she?" The amethyst snarled. I got up and grabbed their leg with my whip. I swung them through the air. It wasn't enough, and they grabbed me as well.

The Amethyst slammed me to the ground, "I know you know something!"

"I'm telling you, I don't know shit! Now stop!" I shout back.

"Not until you tell me what's really going on here! They were my team! And I want them back!" I look at my injuries. I couldn't take too much more of this.

Dammit I'll just have to tell her the truth, "Well you can't have them back because they're gone!"

The Amethyst let up, "What?"

"They. Are. Dead! Okay?"

"Why?"

"Like hell if I'm going to tell you. Now, I have actual business to attend to, so leave me alone!" I stood up, and started to walk away.

The Amethyst grabbed my arm, "I'll never let you walk away from this. You killed my teammates, dare I say friends! And you think that with your traitorous self that you can just walk away?" She slammed me to the ground.

Before I could get up, just like I wrestling, she came down on me with an elbow. Luckily, she missed my Gem. I couldn't summon my whip though, she was in the way.

I punched her in the face, but she wouldn't move. "You did this! It's all your fault!"

"Listen to me! Your teammates are dead because of themselves! I didn't do anything!" I lied. Anything to get this gem off of me.

"I'm not listening to a word you say." I managed to pry the larger amethyst off of me. I summoned my weapon. I latched it on to her, and I sent a shockwave through. She hit the building on the side. But, she was persistent, durable, and furious. She wasn't giving up this quickly. I spun myself into a ball and hit her in the chest. She fell backwards.

I kicked her in the face, and she fell to the ground with a large crash. I didn't relent, and I came in, rolling with punches. With each punch it was more and more exciting. With each punch it was more fun. With each hard punch that landed, I gained more satisfaction.

It didn't scare me. I didn't make me think less of myself. Instead, I thought I was better for this. I was a better warrior if I enjoyed what I was doing. And because of that, I fought as hard as I could.

The amethyst socked me in the face, and once more I hit a building. But this time, there was no me falling to the ground. Instead, with all my excitement, I spun myself into a ball. But this one was much faster than usual. And there was energy all around it. I seemed more like a comet than anything.

I dove straight into the amethyst. They were electrocuted, and pushed into a building. I looked up to see actual damage done to the building. _'Isn't Homeworld used to fights? Why did the building get damaged?'_ As soon as it was there, the damage had fixed itself.

The amethyst came out from the hole, breathing heavily. Her breaths seemed to be filled with rage though. She summoned two hammers, and put them together. There was a shockwave that sent me flying. I looked around and saw that the hammers had a little decoration on the end of them. I used my whip to grab it. I threw the hammers and the amethyst up in the air.

I jumped up myself, and punched the amethyst. I also kicked her before I fell back down again. The amethyst looked like she was almost done for. If I could just get one more hit on her, she'd be done.

The amethyst still wouldn't give up. It took her a second to regain balance, but she did nonetheless. She kicked me in the face, which made me fall a little. Then, she grabbed me by my shirt.

"Who _the hell_ do you think you are?" I didn't answer. "Well, if you want to keep your smart ass silent, then I'll fill you in.

"You're nothing. You're lower than the pearls. You should have been left for dead on that trash rock. You call yourself experienced? You haven't experienced shit. You're a novice, and you can't fight me. Just because you may have been able to do some damage, it doesn't mean you're worth anything. Just because Yellow Diamond made you her prized pupil doesn't mean you are Homeworld material. You're defective, and don't serve a purpose here. After one slipup, you'll be dead. And I'll be happy to see it, Crystal Gem."

That was _it._ I punched the amethyst straight in the face, making her let go of me. Then I kicked her, repeatedly. I did everything so fast that I didn't even know what was happening, but I just let it carry on. Before the amethyst could even move, I had two summoned whips in my hand. I whipped her multiple times, over and over. The amethyst had her balance on one leg, the other seeming unresponsive.

I just saw her sickening grin in my mind, and the smug way that she called me a Crystal Gem. I snapped, "Die, bitch!" My whips went around the amethyst's neck.

The grin on the amethyst's face dropped, and I loved it. This would be the most painful poofing she ever had.

The amethyst pleaded, "Please don't hurt me."

"Too late." I pulled as hard as I could on my whips. The whips tightened around the amethyst's neck, ever so slowly. I had a sense of remorse, but it was drowned out by all the hate I felt.

The amethyst squeaked out, "Help."

The ropes went through her neck, and her head was separated from her body. In what seemed like hours, her desperate and sad eyes focused towards me. She displayed a message through them, "Sorry."

She finally poofed. Her gem rolled towards me. I wanted to just walk away. Walk away and go do what I meant to do. But I couldn't leave the gem.

I picked the gem up, _'Her life is in my hands.'_

 _'_ _What am I going to do?'_

 _'_ _Crush it!'_

 _'_ _No! You're better than this!'_

 _'_ _Listen to the things she said. Prove to her that she was wrong!'_

 _'_ _You are more humane than this!'_

 _'_ _Oh please, what would be humane is killing her. So she doesn't have to go through the pathetic feelings of embarrassment, and so she can be off with her team once more.'_

 _'_ _That's sick.'_

"Stop it!" I yelled out. Luckily, no one seemed to hear. I listened carefully to my mind, but I didn't want to anymore. I sounded like a monster.

Just a monster.

But I guess that didn't matter, because when I looked down, the shards of the amethyst were in my closed hand.

 **A/N: Oh goodness this took way too long. Yeah…so sorry about that. It's just really hard to write sometimes. Especially when everyday you're exhausted. I hope I'm able to get another chapter out before my summer break ends, but no promises.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	11. Rooms

**A/N: Wow, it has really been a long time. I'm sorry for such a long wait. So much has happened from my computer breaking down to changing schools and just everything. Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

I threw the shards out of my hand, "Aah!"

What had I done? Why did I do this? I felt disgusted, but yet there was this twisted sense of relief and content.

 _'What did I do?'_

I couldn't fight the sense of accomplishment having my first kill was. I felt like I was something real. That I could prove myself to Onyx. I earned this position right? I am useful!

I had to get away. I needed to find Carnelian. It was...my purpose now. To guard her.

My hair whipped as I ran from the shards. No one saw it, right? Would I get punished? What type of laws did Homeworld have? I needed to ask someone about this.

"And then I ran off to find you." I finished.

Carnelian looked at me, astonished. What did she think of me now?

"That...was badass."

"W-what?"

"You took on someone twice your size! Your potential is wasted just guarding me! You should guard someone of more importance."

"But...I shattered them! I killed them! I could have saved them!"

Carnelian laughed, "Amethyst, they tried to kill you. You, an Elite!"

"Do you think I'll get punished for it?"

Carnelian laughed even harder, "Man, and here I heard that you passed the test with flying colours. You must have been guessing."

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah...kinda."

"Anyway, you won't get reprimanded or anything like that. It's illegal to attack an Elite! It seems you carried out justice as planned." Carnelian stood up, "Attacking an Elite is punishable by death."

"Really? That's a little...extreme don't you think?"

"Don't be so stupid, Ame. Elites are some of the most important figures on Homeworld," Carnelian looked at me, "Like you."

Her eyes widened and she quickly added, "They protect and serve the Diamonds. They protect important gems. They are the best at what they do."

"Well I learned all that," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah...you did." Carnelian sighed, "Anyway, I have some things I need to do for some gems. I guess you have to come with me."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Tell me if I'm doing anything weird. I've never had a guard. Or a Pearl. Or anything really. Well...I don't actually have a Pearl but I've never been treated with such a high status, it feels nice. Maybe I'm finally being appreciated for all my hard work? It doesn't sound like Yellow Diamond to do that though..."

I just listened along. I didn't know Yellow Diamond like that. I didn't really know much about Homeworld or Carnelian. Maybe I could find out more about her?

I followed Carnelian outside. She turned to me, and her eye started to light up like before. She spoke in an almost robotic voice, "I have an assignment in White Diamond's faction. I'll need to get there almost immediately."

"That's a long walk from here."

"Who said anything about walking?" Carnelian smirked. She turned away from me and looked forward, face stoic. Her eye started to glow brightly. She pulled a piece of tech from her bag. The object glowed as well.

All of a sudden, she stopped. She looked a little faint. Exhausted, she said, "There! The coordinates are in here. We have enough for one trip."

I looked at the small machine, "Enough of what?"

Carnelian smirked almost like a villain in that Breakfast show, "Power." She hit the machine and grabbed my arm and soon we were warping. We appeared in front of a building in White Diamond's faction.

I looked around frantically. We had a little bit of electricity surrounding us. "How did you do that?!"

"Surprised?"

"Um, yeah? Gems can't teleport!"

"Well, low ranking gems can't. I shouldn't be able to either. But after you look at yourself and refine each part of yourself, you learn things. Ever since I got..." She paused, "I've been able to find a way to teleport every so often."

I laugh, "Is there anything you can't do?"

Carnelian's smile becomes a frown, and she pushes me as she walks inside the building, "Just come on."

"Okay..."

Inside the building there was a gem. They turned around as they heard us walk inside. It was a Hematite. They were part of the pearl delivery process. She seemed to be in the middle of delivering one. I could see a bubbled pearl in her hand. Her grey heels clacked on the ground as she walked over to us.

"Oh, the Carnelian," She sneered. She turned towards me, "And who exactly is this?"

Carnelian smiled again, "This is Amethyst. She's...my guard."

"Oh, she's the new Elite. I see." Hematite turned towards a dark room. "Come this way. This room is the problem."

The room lit up when we came in. It was a mess. The machines there were broken. Papers were on the floor. On top of it all, it just looked old.

Hematite turned towards Carnelian and whispered, "This mission is...classified. Should the 'Amethyst' come along? If you could call her one."

Carnelian shrugged.

"Yes. I can come with you. Because I am an Amethyst. An Elite one! So let's just get this over with." I shout. The Hematite looks at me as if I disrespected her. If I did, that's unfortunate for her. I'm only telling the truth.

Hematite started to relay the mission, "This is an old pearl planning room. White Diamond has contacted me about it. She wants it to be taken to her. That is all simple, I am capable of these tasks."

I roll my eyes, "Get on with it." I mumble.

Hematite glared at me, "Anyway, we need to do it discreetly. White Diamond wants everything cataloged, and delivered to her a certain way. This way is by...well you know who."

Carnelian whispered, "She wants me to go _that_ route? I thought she was back in Homeworld!"

"Well you were wrong," Hematite explains, "She is out in sector 9. On the new colony. Blue Diamond had other matters to attend to, and Yellow Diamond was working on her newest _project_." Hematite turns her head and looks at me.

This gem is asking for a beatdown.

Where did that come from? Ugh! I have to stop thinking of these things. I'm not some killer, right?

"Well then. Pack up this room and have your pearl catalog everything. After that the room will be delivered." Carnelian ordered. She tried to look as official as possible.

Hematite begrudgingly agreed, "Of course."

Carnelian walked out of the room and Hematite got to work. I followed Carnelian.

I tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, I thought your job was all about decorating or looking at plans or something."

"Well duh. I'm still looking at plans. This is interior design. I also am a personal deliverer of plans for the Diamonds. Barely any gems are made for this purpose. Maybe that's why I needed a guard. This stuff can be dangerous. Especially the route we'll have to go."

"Why?"

"Because this is the new gem colony. Transportation hasn't been perfected. Especially since we'll have to cross the lines of fire."

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, Yellow Diamond must really be keeping you in the dark! Are you sure you're an Elite? Any important gem would know about the current war."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! The Gem race is expanding right now. We have clashed with the metals. I heard that a while ago the Metals and the Gems worked together to make a gem. They made hundreds of them. Bismooths? Misboth? I don't know the name. They're probably not real anyway. Just a story passed between frequent travelers along the front lines of the war."

Something about that had seemed familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I didn't want to think about it, because I know my train of thought would lead me back to Earth. It was so hard not to think about that place. "So how exactly will she pack a room?"

Carnelian scoffed, "Oh! That's easy. I mean all the buildings here were made that way. Just press a button and done! Earth must have really been low-tech for you to think it was anything different."

"Yeah...pretty low tech."

Hematite's heels clacked on the ground when she came back. She was holding something flat in her hand, the room I guess.

"Here is the room... _Carnelian."_ She stated. She was really asking for something, wasn't she? It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she really hated being bossed around by someone who was apparently a traditionally lower rank than her.

"Thank you Hematite. I'll be on my way then." Carnelian started to walk out the building. Hematite said something under her breath, and Carnelian turned around. She had a smirk on her face, "Just make sure you don't mess up anymore Pearls. I think I may get one soon."

Hematite looked angry, yet reserved. She must have known the consequences of speaking out of turn, must the want arise. She simply turned to her desk, getting ready to deliver more Pearls.

I followed Carnelian out the building, "What was that about?"

"Let's just say that that little Hematite there has been close to shattered for her incompetence. She has ended up messing up Pearls during delivery. Probably due to some mess up in the head. I would have proposed that she just get shattered due to her defectiveness, but...I'm not cold blooded like that."

I couldn't stop myself from blabbering out, "Oh some I'm cold blooded now?!"

Carnelian stopped walking, "What?"

"I already told you I shattered someone! So what? Does that make me some bad gem now! I mean I'm already from the traitorous planet!"

"W-what no? No! Absolutely no-"

"Don't give me that-that bull!"

"I have no idea what that's supposed t-"

"No! No...of course you don't. You're-you're not from Earth. From...home." I couldn't even bring myself to cry. It was like that comfort was gone now. I couldn't show weakness like that here, not with everyone wanting to end me with no second thought.

Carnelian put her hand on my shoulder, "Amethyst, you know none of those things are true. You acted in self defense."

"I acted in bloodlust."

"Amethyst you are a warrior. A soldier. Sure, it may have been needlessly violent, but it was in your form. In your code."

"I guess so..." I sighed. "I'm just so confused. I've been told so many times what a failure I am." I gestered over myself, "That I'm small. Now that I act like how I'm supposed to, it doesn't feel right."

"That's nonsense. Those traitors got to you, Ame." Carnelian turned away, "They got to you and poisoned your mind with their manipulation. But you're here is your home. Yellow Diamond she...um," Carnelian fumbled over her words. "She came for you because she knew you were special."

"But, I'm from Earth. Everyone here is sure that I'll just be worthless."

"And so what? I may hate Earth and everything it stands for, but I don't hate you. That's one person, right?" Carnelian smiled.

I chuckled, "Yeah..."

"Now let's go deliver this to White Diamond."


End file.
